The History of the Twin Pharaohs
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: When Yugi begins to have strange dreams, he and Yami decide to go to Egypt to seek out the answer to why he's been have them.
1. Yugi's Vision

**CHAPTER 1**

"**Yugi's Vision"**

**KAME GAME SHOP IN DOMINO**

AT 12:30 AM

Yugi was tossing and turning and talking in his sleep.

"BROTHER, LOOK OUT!" Yugi shouted.

"NO!" He screamed out in anger.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He shouted in fear.

Yami hears this and appears next to Yugi in spirit form.

"STOP IT!" He shouted out in anger as his grandpa ran in as fast as he could.

"YUGI!" Solomon shouted shaking Yugi awake.

Yugi shot up in bed gasping.

"That must have been some nightmare." Solomon said.

"And confusing, Yami was in it." Yugi said.

"The spirit of the puzzle?" Solomon asked.

"Yes, I was in it too. The servants, priest, advisors, and Mages were revering to both of us as pharaoh. It was just a dream though; it was a weird dream. But, it was just that a dream." Yugi said.

Can you be sure of that?-

"Yugi, your school goes on summer break in 3 months, when school lets out maybe you should go to Egypt and search out the truth." Solomon said.

He's right we should seek out Shadi and Ishizu's help when we get there.-

/We'll do that Yami./

"But, grandpa, I can't afford to go to Egypt, and if I did who would help out with the store?" Yugi asked.

"We'll worry about that in 3 months." Solomon said.

"OK." Yugi said.

"Now, why don't you try and get some sleep." Solomon said.

"Alright." Yugi said laying down and pretending to fall asleep.

Solomon smiled and walked out closeing the door behind him. The Yugi quietly got out bed and snuck over to his desk and pulled a notebook out of the top drawer and started writing.

Yugi, you have school tomorrow.-

/I won't be able to sleep after that dream./

**6:30 AM**

Yugi put the pen down and looked at the clock. Then Yugi got in the shower.

**6:40 AM**

Yugi got out of the shower and went back to his room.

"I had better get dressed." Yugi whispered.

Then Yugi got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Morning, grandpa." Yugi said.

Yami yawned inside the Millennium Puzzle and appeared next to Yugi in spirit form.

/Good morning, Yami./

Good morning, aibou.-

"Good morning, Yugi." Solomon said.

**7:30 AM**

Yugi went to his class where Joey, Téa and Tristan were waiting.

"Hi guys." Yugi said as he sat down at his desk with Joey on his right, Tristan to his left and Téa in front of him.

The guys turned in their seats to face Yugi.

"Hey, Yugi." Téa said.

"Hi, Yugi." Tristan said.

"Yo, Yug. W'sup?" Joey asked.

Yugi shook his head furiously.

"Nothing." Yugi lied.

The guys let it slide for a while.

**12:00 PM**

"Yug, what's goin' on?" Joey asked taking a bit of his food.

"When school lets out for the summer, I'm going to Egypt." Yugi said and Joey nearly choked on his food.

"Egypt?" Joey asked in disbelieve.

"I don't know how to exclaim it. I just feel this need to go there. Like it's the only way to find out…forget it, I'm just babbling. I'm not leaving for 6 months guys." Yugi said.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Yugi was given a cell phone and laptop computer.

**A MONTH LATER**

**3:00 PM**

The final of the summer rang and the gang and Yugi all ran to the Kame Game Shop.

"Grandpa, I'm home." Yugi said.

Solomon pokes his head out of the back room.

"So, what do you think we'll do about your job here at the shop until you get back?" Solomon asked.

"We can help out, if ya need it Gramps." Joey said.

"Thank you, Joseph." Solomon said.

"Now, that that's taken care of. Grandpa, did you get my plane ticket?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, your plane leaves tomorrow." Solomon said.

"I'd better pack then." Yugi said walking up the steps.

The gang followed him. Yugi already had his laptop and cell phone packed. The guys quietly helped Yugi pack his things.

"Uh, guys?" Yugi asked as Joey packed the last thing.

"What is it, Yug?" Joey asked.

Yugi wrote down something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Joey. Then copied it down for the rest of the gang and handed the pieces of paper to the rest of them.

"That's my new screen name. I'll check in everyday with you guys." Yugi said.

"Great." Joey said.

"I should get home." He said walking downstairs.

"Hey, Gramps?" He asked.

"What is it, Joseph?" Solomon asked.

"When does Yug's plane leave tomorrow?" Joey asked.

"8:00 AM." Solomon said.

"I'm so gonna be dere." Joey said.

"Good." Solomon said.

"Later, Gramps." Joey said walking out.

Then the rest of the gang followed Joey out.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Yugi set the coffee maker for 5:00 AM.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**4:00 AM**

Yugi's alarm clock went off. Then he sat up, and stretched. Then he stood up and turned off the alarm clock. Then he walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Then he went back to his room and got dressed.

**5:00 AM**

Yugi went downstairs and into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and drank it. Then he grabbed his car keys and then put his things in the car and headed for the airport.

**5:30 AM**

Yugi arrived at the airport and put his things on the luggage trolley. Then he walked up to the check in counter. Then they sent everything but his laptop bag down the conveyor belt.

**7:45 AM**

Yugi's plane was boarding. Then the gang ran up.

"Bye, guys. I'll IM you as guys when I get there." Yugi said hugging the gang and then he turned and walked onto the plane.

**8:00 AM**

The plane took off.

"Everything will be fine." Yami said appearing in spirit form next to Yugi.

/I hope you're right, Yami./

I know I am, aibou.-

**2:00 PM**

The plane landed in Cairo, Egypt. Yugi got off the plane and got his bags. Then Yugi walked out of the airport.

"Taxi!" Yugi shouted flagging down a taxi.

Then a taxi pulled up. Then Yugi put his bags in the trunk. Then Yugi got in.

"Take me to the nearest hotel." Yugi said.

"You got it." The cabby said.

**2:15 PM**

The cab arrived at the hotel. Then Yugi ran in and got a luggage trolley and put his bags on it.

"How much do I owe you?" Yugi asked.

"8 dollors." The cabby said.

"What about USD?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, 4 USD." The cabby said.

"Here." Yugi said paying the cabby.

Then the cab drove off and Yugi pushed the trolley in and walked up to the check in counter.

"Excuse me, miss." Yugi said.

"Yes, how can I help you sir?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Do you happen to have an empty room?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, sir, we do. Would you like a room?" The lady asked.

"Yes, I would." Yugi said.

"That'll be 20 dollors a day." The lady said.

"10 USD, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, sir, name?" The lady asked.

"Here, the name's Yugi Motou. That'll cover 10 days right?" He asked handing her some money.

"Yes, Mr. Motou. Here's your key." The lady said handing it to Yugi.

"Your thinks will be in your room in a few minutes." She said.

"Thanks. But, I think I'll handle my bags." Yugi said.

Then Yugi turned and walked out of the lobby pushing the trolley into the evelator and took it to his room. Then he unpacked his things. Then he set up his laptop and then he logged onto AOL. When he got on he went to a chatroom that Téa, Joey and Duke were in.

**6:00 PM**

**  
CHATROOM**

**HeartOfTheCards: **Hi, guys.

**DancingQueen:** Hi, Yugi.

**FlameingSwordsmenOfDomino: ** Yo, Yug.

**DiceKing: **Hey, Yugi.

**HeartOfTheCards: **How were things 2day?

**FlameingSwordsmenOfDomino: **Boring.

**DiceKing: **How was your flight, Yugi?

**HeartOfTheCards: **It was fine. I just have a bit of jet lag. I'll be back on 2morrow. I need 2 get some sleep.

**DancingQueen:** Alright, goodnight, Yugi.

**HeartOfTheCards:** Night, Téa.  
**  
FlameingSwordsmenOfDomino: **Night, Yug. Sweet dreams man.

**HeartOfTheCards: **Night Joey.

**DiceKing: **Night, Yugi.

**HeartOfTheCards: **Night, Duke. I'm outtie.

_HeartOfTheCards has logged out._

Then Yugi turned off his laptop and closed it. Then he stood up and climbed into bed.

/Good night, Yami./

Good night, aibou.-

Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep. He fell into a deeper sleep then he ever had been in before, Yami got worried when he could barely sense Yugi. Then Yami appeared in spirit form.

"AIBOU!" Yami shouted panic in his voice.

Yami took a physical form and started shaking Yugi.

"YUGI! WAKE UP!" Yami shouted in fear.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**  
6:00 PM**

Yugi's eyes snapped open, he gasped a moment.

"Yami?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Oh thank Ra you're awake." Yami said in relief.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"You fell asleep and I couldn't wake you up. I tried all day." Yami said.

"What do you mean all day?" Yugi asked.

"You've been out for 24 hours straight." Yami said.

"I have?" Yugi asked sitting up, very quickly.

"Whoa, sat up to fast." He said.

Yugi stood up and ran over to the desk and turned on his laptop. Then he logged onto AOL. Then he saw Téa and Joey were on and joined a chatroom they were in.

**CHATROOM**

**HeartOfTheCards:** Hi.

**DancingQueen: **Hey, Yugi.

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: **Yo, Yug.

**HeartOfTheCards:** What's up?

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: **Nothin' much.

**HeartOfTheCards:** Really?

**DancingQueen: **Yeah, things have been really quite here in Domino.

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: **Yug, ya just missed Tristan.

**HeartOfTheCards:** Oh man. I did?

**DancingQueen: **Yeah, Yugi.

**HeartOfTheCards:** Well, I'll be back after I get something 2 eat, TTYL.

_HeartOfTheCards has logged out._

Yugi turned of his laptop and closed it. He took a quick shower and got dressed.

"Let's go, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami returned to the Millennium Puzzle. Then Yugi walked out of the room, into the elevator and up to the check in counter.

"Do you know a good place to eat around here?" Yugi asked.

Then the lady told him of a restaurant and Yugi decided to take her advise. Yugi walked into the restaurant. The owner gasped when she saw him. Then she ran to a table in the back of the restaurant, she bowed.

"My lady, he has returned to Egypt as you predicted." The owner said.

The women nodded as the owner went to see to Yugi.

Yugi ordered his food and the owner went into the kitchen.

"This is one of the Pharaohs orders." The owner said.

"Did you say this is the food of one of the Pharaohs?" The cook asked.

"Yes, you know what to do, right?" The owner asked.

"Yes, ma'am I do." The cook said.

"Then do it." The owner said.

**6:25 PM**

Then the waiter brought Yugi's food, he ate it and left. He went back to the hotel. Then he walked into his hotel room then sorta wobbled to the desk. Yami appeared in spirit form next to Yugi.

"Aibou, what's wrong?" Yami asked with worry in his voice.

"Nothing, Yami. I'm just a little dizzy, that's all." Yugi said.

"Are you sure, aibou?" Yami asked.

"I'm positive, Yami." Yugi said, opening his computer and turning it on.

Yugi logged on to AOL, to see that only Joey was on.

**HeartOfTheCards:** Hi, Joey.

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: **Yo.

"Aibou, go lay down." Yami said taking a physical form.

**HeartOfTheCards:** Listen, Joey, I don't wanna freak u out. But, I feel well, so I'm gonna go 2 bed TTYL.

_HeartOfTheCards has logged out._

Yugi stood on shaky legs and got in bed and quickly fell asleep. Then Yami logged himself on and IMed Joey.

**PharaohOfEgypt: **Hi.

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: **Yo.

**PharaohOfEgypt: **Joey, I'm worried about Yugi.

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: **When'd it start?

**PharaohOfEgypt: **After he ate lunch at a restaurant.

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: **Keep an eye on 'im would ya, Yami?

**PharaohOfEgypt: **Of course, Joey.

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: **Take good care of Yug 4 me. Should I tell Gramps?

**PharaohOfEgypt: **I'll take good care of him and I'll call Yugi's grandpa myself.

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: **Right, later, Yami.

**PharaohOfEgypt: **Later, Joey.

_PharaohOfEgypt has logged out._

Then Yami turned off Yugi's laptop and closed it. Yugi's cell phone was sitting on the table. Yami picked it up and called the Kame Game Shop.

"Hello, Kame Game Shop." Solomon said answering the phone.

"Hi, we have a problem here in Egypt." Yami said.

"Who exactly is this?" Solomon asked.

"My apologizes I am Yami." He said

"Well, what's the problem?" Solomon asked.

"Something's wrong with Yugi." Yami said.

"Like what?" Solomon asked.

"He went a restaurant and ate lunch by the time we got back he was pretty sick." Yami said.

"What?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah, but, I'll keep an eye on him. Until I figure out what to do. Because I think I know what's wrong." Yami said.

"What is it, then?" Solomon asked.

"Promise you won't tell Joey he'd freak out. You know how he is." Yami said.

"I promise. Now, what's wrong with Yugi?" Solomon asked.

"I think he's been poisoned." Yami said.

"Poisoned?" Solomon asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, I think so." Yami said.

"This could definitely be bad." Solomon said.

"I agree. I'll keep a close eye on him." Yami said.

"I know you will, Yami." Solomon said.

"Bye." Yami said.

"Bye, Yami." Solomon said.

Yami hung up Yugi's cell phone and walked over to Yugi's bedside and sat on the edge of the bed. Yugi groaned and his face was covered with sweat.

"Oh, aibou." Yami said sadly.

Then Yami noticed the sweat and felt Yugi's forehead, he gasped and ran and grabbed a bowl of water, and put it on the nightstand. Then he grabbed a washcloth. Then he wet the washcloth and put it on Yugi's head.

"Yugi, hold on. I'll be right back." Yami said running out of the hotel room and into the lobby.

"Miss, can you tell how to get to the closest doctor? Please, it's an emergency." Yami said.

She told him how to get to closest doctor.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Then Yami ran out and down the street and literally bumped into Shadi and Yami fell on his butt, then quickly go back to his feet.

"Sorry, Shadi." Yami said brushing himself off.

"Pharaoh, what is the hurry?" Shadi asked.

"Shadi, it's Yugi." Yami said.

"What about Yugi?" Shadi asked.

"I think he's been poisoned." Yami said.

"Take me to him. At least that way one of us can keep an eye on Yugi while the other gets the doctor." Shadi said.

"Right, follow me and keep up." Yami said.

Then Yami turned and ran at full speed down the street towards the hotel. Shadi was right behind him, Yami ran up the steps and into the hotel room.

"He's on the bed." Yami whispered.

Shadi immediately went to the bed and saw Yugi. He quickly examined Yugi.

"You are right my Pharaoh. He has indeed been poisoned, I have seen this poison before." Shadi said.

"Can you help him?" Yami asked.

"No, the only way to safe his life is to find the Horus Shadow Puzzle and it can heal Yugi." Shadi said.

"What's the Horus Shadow Puzzle?" Yami asked.

Yugi sat up weakly.

"The Horus Shadow Puzzle is a more powerful version of the Shadow Puzzle." Yugi said.

Then Yugi blinked a couple of times.

"How did I know that?" Yugi asked.

"You created the Horus Shadow Items and the Shadow Items." Shadi said.

"Yugi, revered to the Shadow Puzzle what's that?" Yami asked.

"We use to call the Millennium Items, the Shadow Items. Back in Egypt five-thousand years ago." Yugi said.

"Wait a minute. Yugi, did you just say we?" Yami asked.

"Yes, he did." Shadi said.

Yugi managed to stand up.

"Easy, Yugi. You should rest." Yami said.

"Pharaoh, rest will not help the situation. The only thing that will is the Horus Shadow Items. However Yugi is the only one who can track down the Horus Shadow Puzzle." Shadi said with his arms crossed.

"Little one, do you feel up to it?" He asked.

"I'll manage." Yugi said.

"But, we will also need the help of the reincarnations of the original owners." Shadi said.

"Where are they?" Yami asked.

"Pharaoh, two of the five original owners are Jono, and the other Treanna." Shadi said.

Yami looked at Shadi confused.

"Yami, Joey is Jono's reincarnation. Téa is Treanna's reincarnation." Yugi said.

"That means we have to tell them everything, doesn't it?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

Yugi was standing on wobbly legs and walked to the desk. Then he opened his laptop, then he turned it on. Yugi logged onto AOL. Then he saw that Téa, Joey, Seto and Duke were on. Yugi IMed Joey.

**HeartOfTheCards: Hi, Joey.**

**FlameingSwordsmanOfDiomino: Yo, Yug. How ya feelin'?**

**HeartOfTheCards: We need ur help Joey.**

**FlameingSwordsmanOfDiomino: How can I help?**

**HeartOfTheCards: It's a matter of life and death that u get to Egypt.**

**FlameingSwordsmanOfDiomino: What's goin' on?**

**HeartOfTheCards: I've been poisoned, and the only way 2 safe me is 2 get the Horus Shadow Puzzle. But, in order 2 get past the seal we need the other 4 items. In order to get those we need the help of the original owners.**

**FlameingSwordsmanOfDiomino: What does dat have 2 do wit me?**

**HeartOfTheCards: Jono was one of the original owners 5,000 years ago, and u Joey r Jono's reincarnation.**

**FlameingSwordsmanOfDiomino: Stay right dere, I'll be dere as soon as I can.**

**HeartOfTheCards: OK, see u when u get here.**

Then Yugi closed the IM window and IMed Téa.

**HeartOfTheCards: Hi, Téa.**

**DancingQueen: Hey, Yugi.**

**HeartOfTheCards: I need ur help.**

**DancingQueen: What's wrong?**

**HeartOfTheCards: I've been poisoned, and the only way 2 safe me is 2 get the Horus Shadow Puzzle. But, in order 2 get past the seal we need the other 4 items. In order to get those we need the help of the original owners, and Téa u r the reincarnation of one of the original owners. Her name was Treanna.**

**DancingQueen: I'll be there as soon as I can.**

**HeartOfTheCards: See u later.**

Then Yugi closed the IM window, took a deep breath and IMed Seto.

**HeartOfTheCards: Hi, Kaiba. It's me, Yugi.**

**Worlds#1Duelist: Hello, Yugi.**

**HeartOfTheCards: Kaiba, I need ur help.**

**Worlds#1Duelist: Y, should I help u? **

**HeartOfTheCards: Because if u don't u'll never be able 2 defeat me and reclaim ur title as world's best duelist.**

**Worlds#1Duelist: What do u mean?**

**HeartOfTheCards: Without ur help I'll die.**

**Worlds#1Duelist: Where r ur little friends? I'd think they could help u.**

**HeartOfTheCards: They're in America still, and, I'm in Egypt.**

**Worlds#1Duelist: Y, r u in Egypt?**

**HeartOfTheCards: I needed some answers.**

**Worlds#1Duelist: OK, what do u need me 2 do?**

**HeartOfTheCards: This is gonna be hard 4 u 2 swallow. But, just go with me. I can prove all of it. I've been poisoned, and the only way 2 safe me is to get the Horus Shadow Puzzle. But, in order 2 get past the seal we need the other 4 items. In order 2 get those we need the help of the original owners.**

**Worlds#1Duelist: What does that have 2 do with me?**

/Yami, Kaiba is going to be the hardest one to convince about all this./

Why do we need to convince Kaiba?-

/He's the reincarnation of one of the original 5 owners./

Let me, try.-

**HeartOfTheCards: I'm gonna change screen names, hold on.**

_HeartOfTheCards has logged off._

Then Yami helped Yugi to bed, and Yugi layed down. Then Yami went back to the desk and sat down and logged on, and IMed Seto.

**PharaohOfEgypt: Kaiba, you won't believe me. I've got a way 2 prove it. But, the only way 2 prove it is 4 u 2 come 2 Egypt.**

**Worlds#1Duelist: U win, Yugi. I'll come 2 Egypt, and I'll bring those friends of urs. **

**PharaohOfEgypt: The only 1s, who can help are Téa and Joey.**

**Worlds#1Duelist: OK, I'll bring Téa and the Mutt.**

**PharaohOfEgypt:( Kaiba, please don't call him that until this is over. Or at least try not 2.**

**Worlds#1Duelist: The best I can promise is that I'll try not 2. C'ya when I get there bye, Yugi. **

_Worlds#1Duelist has logged out._

Then Yami saw the guys in a chatroom and joined the room.

CHATROOM

**PharaohOfEgypt: Hello, guys.**

**FlameingSwordsmanOfDiomino: How's he doin', Yami?**

**PharaohOfEgypt: He's not doing any better. I should tell u that apparently High Priest Seto was the owner of a Horus Shadow Item.**

**DancingQueen: Isn't that Kaiba's past life?**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Yes, Téa.**

**DiceKing: Guys, what's goin' on?**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Long, long, long, long, long story. To be exact it's a 5,0000 year, long story.**

**FlameingSwordsmanOfDiomino: Ta put it simple dat's not Yug. Dat's da spirit of da Millennium Puzzle, his name is Yami, Pharaoh Yami of Egypt.**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Shadi is keeping an eye on Yugi.**

**DiceKing: Who's Shadi?**

**PharaohOfEgypt: The guy in a bathrobe Tristin said pulled u guys up when u guys nearly fell off the KaibaCorb blimp during Battle City. **

**DiceKing: So, there really was a guy in a bathrobe.**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Yeah, Duke.**

Then Yami sent an IM to Joey outside of the chatroom.

**PharaohOfEgypt: I convinced Kaiba 2 come 2 Egypt and he's offered a ride 2 u and Téa.**

**FlameingSwordsmanOfDiomino: Normally, I would say no way. But, I'll do anythin' 4 Yug.**

**PharaohOfEgypt: I know.**

There was a knock on the door to Joey's apartment. Joey ran and answered the door.

"Oh. Hi, Kaiba." Joey said.

"Hi, Wheeler." Seto said.

"I was just chattin' wit Yug, I'll log off and we can get a move on it." Joey said running back to the computer.

**FlameingSwordsmanOfDiomino: Kaiba, just got here, I'm headin' out C'ya later, Yami.**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Right, later Joey.**

_FlameingSwordsmanOfDiomino has logged out._

Then Yami IMed Téa outside of the chatroom.

**PharaohOfEgypt: I convinced Kaiba 2 come 2 Egypt and he's offered a ride 2 u and Joey. He's already arrived at Joey's house.**

**DancingQueen: I should probably get ready, he'll most likely be here soon. See u later Yami.**

**PharaohOfEgypt: C'ya Téa.**

_DancingQueen has logged out_

**DiceKing: Hey, Yami?**

**PharaohOfEgypt: What is it Duke?**

**DiceKing: What happened 2 Yugi? **

**PharaohOfEgypt: I'll tell u later, right now I'm gonna get off and take care of Yugi.**

**DiceKing: OK, bye Yami.**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Bye, Duke.**

_PharaohOfEgypt has logged out_

"Shadi, do you have any idea how long we have to gather the other 4 Horus Shadow Items, break the seal that protects the Horus Shadow Puzzle and put it on Yugi, before he..." Yami's voice cuts off when Yugi let out a faint moan.

"I don't know, Pharaoh." Shadi said.

Hold on, please aibou, just hold on.-

"Pharaoh, there is something you should know. It's an event you still have no recollection of. It involves your twin brother." Shadi said.

"Twin brother?" Yami asked in disbelieve.

"Yes. Yugi, started to have strange dreams 3 months ago and that is what brought you two to Egypt, is it not?" Shadi asked.

"Yes, it is." Yami said.

"Just as I suspected." Shadi said.

"Shadi, what's going on?" Yami asked.

"You'll remember soon enough. But, when you were Pharaoh you had a twin brother who ruled along side you. One day his darkside took over. Then you were forced to imprison his darkside within the Horus Shadow Puzzle. So, when we put it on Yugi he maybe be taken over my the spirit of the Horus Shadow Puzzle." Shadi said.

"There's no choice, if we don't my abiou, will die." Yami said.

"Understood, my Pharaoh." Shadi said.

Then Yami looked back at Yugi. Yami frowned sadly looking at Yugi.

"He looks like he's in pain." Yami said.

"He probably is my Pharaoh." Shadi said.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Tristin found out about it somehow and was waiting by the Helicopter when they were in Domino for Joey, Téa and Seto. Then all four got on the heilcoptor.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

The KaibaCorb helicopter arrived in Cairo. They went to the closest hotel. Seto immediately walked up to the check in counter.

"I'm looking for my friend, Yugi Motou." Seto said.

"He's in room 213. Would you like to check in? There's two attached rooms available on each side of Mr. Motou's room and one room available acrossed from it." The lady said.

"We'll take all three, charge it to my company. KaibaCorb." Seto said.

"Oh, you're Seto Kaiba? I expected you to be a little more polite." The lady said.

"Just, give me the keys to the rooms." Seto said.

"Here, Mr. Kaiba." The lady said handing the keys to Seto, he took them.

Then Seto ran over to the others.

"Here." Seto said handing the keys to them.

"Now, let's take our things to our rooms, then go to Yugi's room. We'll worry about unpacking later." He said.

Then Seto grabbed the trolley that had his bags on it. Then Tristin grabbed the trolley with his and Joey's bags on it. Then Joey grabbed the trolley with Téa's things on it. Then they all dumped their things in their rooms, and left the trolley outside of their rooms. Then there was a knock on the outside door to Yugi's room.

"You, get it Shadi. I'll go in the puzzle." Yami said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami disappeared. Shadi answered it.

"My Pharaoh, it is Kaiba, Joey, Téa and Tristin." Shadi said.

At that the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami appeared in physical form.

"I'm glad you all came." Yami said.

Seto just stared at Yami in shock.

"You, know Kaiba. It's not very nice to stare, especially not at a Pharaoh." Yami said.

"So, how'd you do that, Yugi?" Seto asked.

"Kaiba, look at the bed." Yami said.

Seto didn't like being told what to do. But, he did what Yami told him. Seto stepped back from Yami in shock.

"That's Yugi. I'm not." Yami said.

"Then, who are you?" Seto asked.

"My name is Yami, Pharaoh Yami." He said.

"Pharaoh? Not more of that fairytale." Seto said.

"I've got more important things to worry about then you, Kaiba." Yami said and walked over to Joey, Téa, and Tristin.

"Guys, we should start as fast as we can." He said.

Yami gasped when he sensed something.

"Shadi, stay with Yugi." Yami said.

"Let's go guys." He said running out of the room.

Then everyone ran after Yami leaving Shadi alone with Yugi.

"It would seem that, your brother is the first to retrieve his Horus Shadow Item." Shadi said.

Yugi nodded weakly.

"It will return your strength to you for a while." Shadi said.

"The question is will you be strong enough to fend off your darkside. The only thing we can do is hope." He said.

Yugi's eyes closed and he fell asleep. Then Shadi checked his fever. Yami froze in his tracks and stared at a wall that was glowing brightly.

"What da hell is dat, Yami?" Joey asked in shock.

Yami walked towards the glowing wall in a trance.

"Yami, what is that?" Tristin asked.

YAMI! SNAP OUT OF IT, COUSIN+ Seto shouted.

Then Seto blinked a couple of times.

'Where did that come from?' Seto wondered.

Yami reached out towards the wall. Then the glowing became a blinding light and engulfed Yami. When the light faded Yami stood there and was wearing his royal clothing, his crown, and a gauntlet that bore the eye of Horus.

"What da hell are ya wearin', Yami?" Joey asked.

"I don't know." Yami said.

"I haven't seen that outfit in five-thousand years, cousin." Seto said.

Seto shook his head.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Seto asked.

"I'm not sure, Kaiba. I think, Shadi may know." Yami said.

"You think so?" Seto asked.

"Yes. Let's head back to the hotel." Yami said.

Then there was a blinding flash and Yami disappeared and reappeared in Yugi's hotel room. Shadi spun around. Then Yami looked around in confusion for a moment.

"Pharaoh." Shadi said.

"Shadi? How'd I get here?" Yami asked.

"That gauntlet you're wearing has that power." Shadi said.

"Really, then is this a Horus Shadow Item?" Yami asked.

"Yes, sire. It was yours in Egypt. Your brother made it for you, to protect you." Shadi said.

"To protect me?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Shadi said.

Then Yugi woke up and opened his eyes and sat up.

**MEANWHILE WITH SETO, TÉA, JOEY, AND TRISTIN **

"I use to hate it when they did that. Now I realize I still do." Seto said.

"Are you alright, Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"I'm fine. I think." Seto said.

"OK. Where do ya guys dink he went?" Joey asked.

"He went back to Yugi's hotel room." Seto said.

"Ya sure?" Tristin asked.

"Yep." Seto said running back to the hotel.

Seto walked into his hotel room and into Yugi's through the side door.

"I hate it when you do that, cousin." Seto said.

Yami looked at Seto blinking in confusion.

"Cousin?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami. High Priest Seto was the cousin of the Pharaohs." Yugi said.

"Abiou, how do you know so much about my family?" Yami asked.

"You wouldn't believe me." Yugi said.

"Try me." Yami said.

Sire, perhaps it would be best if he remembered it on his own.+ Shadi whispered to Yugi.

I will not lie to him. It is time, he was told.+ Yugi said.

I could not agree more, cousin.+ Seto said.

"Yami, do you remember when Shadi told you, that you had a twin brother?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I do." Yami said.

"Your brother's lightside remained and after his death, he was reincarnated." Yugi said.

"He died about a day before the two day battle started. Then after the battle you underwent a ceremony to seal the shadow realm. By the time it was over you were dead and your soul had been imprisoned within the Shadow Puzzle." Seto said.

"Evelen years ago your brother's reincarnation received the Shadow Puzzle for a birthday present, he solved it eight years later and the two of you were reunited." Yugi said.

"Wait a second, are you my twin brother, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said as the others walked in.

"Yes, what?" Joey asked.

"Nevermind Joey." Yugi said.

"Whatever, Yug." Joey said.

"Let's move on to the next item." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said.

"We should head out in the mourning I only know where two Horus Shadow Items are. Those two are the Horus Shadow Puzzle and the Horus Shadow Mirror. Only Seto can get the Horus Shadow Mirror, out of it's hiding spot." Yugi said.

You, can count on me cousins.+ Seto said.

We know that, Seto.+ Yugi said smiling at Seto.

"Where is my item, cousin?" Seto asked.

"It's at the Garden Place." Yugi said.

"That's about five hours away on horseback. We'll do as you as you suggest, cousin." Seto said.

"Good." Yugi said.

"It looks like you're feeling better, brother." Yami said.

Yami took off the Horus Shadow Gauntlet and handed it to Yugi, then Yami returned to the Millennium Puzzle. Then Yugi put the Horus Shadow Gauntlet on.


	2. Family Secret of Ancient Egypt Uncovered

**CHAPTER 2**

**"Family Secret of Ancient Egypt Uncovered"**

**THE NEXT DAY 10:00 AM**

Yugi and Seto had their things packed up.

"I'll go get the horses." Seto said.

"OK, Thanks Seto." Yugi said as Seto walked out.

Then Seto's cell phone rang.

"Kaiba." Seto said.

"Hi, big brother." Mokuba said.

"Hello, Mokuba." Seto said.

"Where are you, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Egypt." Seto said.

"Why Egypt?" Mokuba asked.

"Yugi needed my help." Seto said.

"Is everything ok, now?" Mokuba asked.

"For now. But, I'm gonna be staying in Egypt for a while." Seto said.

"OK. C'ya later." Mokuba said.

"Right, C'ya later Mokuba." Seto said.

"Bye, big brother." Mokuba said.

"Bye, Mokuba." Seto said hanging up his cell phone.

**MEANWHILE IN YUGI'S HOTEL ROOM**

Yugi was sitting on the bed thinking.

I wonder if I should tell them.+ Yugi said.

Joey knocked on Yugi's door. Yugi jumped off the bed and got the door.

"Hey, Joey." Yugi said.

Yami appeared in spirit form next to Yugi.

Yami, do you think I should tell the guys about the spirit of the Horus Shadow Puzzle+ Yugi asked.

"Not yet. We'll tell them when the time is right." Yami said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took physical form.

"Yo, Yami." Joey said.

"Hey, Joey." Yami said.

Are you sure they will not be angry when they find out+ Yugi asked.

Yes, Yugi I am sure.+ Yami said.

OK.+ Yugi said.

"What language are ya two speakin'?" Joey asked.

"Egyptian." Yugi said.

"Since when could ya speak Egyptian, Yug?" Joey asked.

"Long story, Joey." Yami said.

"OK. Hey, what're dese Horus Shadow Items anyway?" Joey asked.

"There are five of them. The Horus Shadow Staff, that's yours. Then there is the Horus Shadow Pendant that's Téa's. Then the Horus Shadow Mirror, that's Seto's. Then there is the one we have now and that is called the Horus Shadow Gauntlet, which is Yami's. Last but, not least is the Horus Shadow Puzzle, my item." Yugi said.

"Wow. What do they do?" Joey asked.

"I knew you'd ask that. The Horus Shadow Gauntlet has the ability to transport the owner anywhere and anytime. Then there is my Horus Shadow Staff that has the ability to not only control ones mind. It also has the ability to enter ones mind. Not to mention the ability to transport the owner wherever they want. Then there is the Horus Shadow Pendant which has the abilities of the Millennium Necklace and Millennium Puzzle. Then there is the Horus Shadow Mirror, which allows the owner to not only watch anytime past, present, or future. But, it also allows them to go to anytime they wish. The last Item is the Horus Shadow Puzzle, which has the powers of all the Horus Shadow Items, along with the ability to heal anyone of any injury or illness. It also has the ability to read minds just like the Millennium Eye." Yugi said.

"Wow." Joey said.

Then Seto entered unnoticed by Joey, Yugi or Yami and leaned on the doorframe.

"I know, everything will come back to you soon. It's already happening to Seto." Yugi said.

"Dat explains some ding's." Joey said.

"I know what you mean, Wheeler." Seto said.

Joey spun around to face Seto.

"Kaiba, how long have ya been here?" Joey asked.

"Long enough to understand what's happening to me." Seto said.

Seto had his backpack sitting at his feet.

"The horses are waiting for us." Seto said.

"How many horses did you get?" Yugi asked.

"I got three, so Wheeler can come if Yami goes back into the Millennium Puzzle." Seto said.

Yami did that grunt nod thing they do. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.

"Just gimme five minutes." Joey said running out the side door into his room.

**10:05 AM **

Joey ran back into Yugi's room with his backpack on. Then Yugi grabbed his backpack next to the desk and grabbed his laptop bag, which also had his cell phone in it.

"Let's go." Yugi said.

"Right." Seto said.

Then Yugi, Seto, and Joey all ran out in front and Yugi quickly climbed up on his horse. Joey also quickly climbed on his horse. Seto quickly climbed on the last horse. Then the trio rode their horses into the dessert.

**5:05 PM**

Yugi was the first of the trio to get to the top of the hill and looked down at the view. Yugi smiled when he saw what good shape the Garden Palace was in. Then Seto joined Yugi at the top of the hill and Joey came up on Yugi's other side.

"Wow, look at dat place. Yug, is dat it?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Yugi said galloping down the hill followed closely by Seto and Joey.

Seto, are you sure about what we talked about+ He asked.

Yes, are you+ Seto asked.

Yes. But, I wonder if he will be in pain when we do it.+ Yugi said.

Did you tell him+ Seto asked.

No, and I cut off our mindlink while you and I discussed it.+ Yugi said.

I see.+ Seto said.

You know as well as I do that Yami would not approve considering the risk to you and me.+ Yugi said.

I know. But, I believe it is worth the risk. Do you not agree+ Seto asked.

I could not agree more, cousin.+ Yugi said.

The trio at that point reached the palace and got off their horses. Yugi reached for the handle of the door and the door opened at first it seemed to do it on it's own.

"I've been expecting you. I am Nabila. I suggest you remain for a few days, to give the Pharaoh a chance to recover some strength. The long ride has drained him of energy." She said.

I do not think it was the long ride. My cousin was poisoned a couple of days ago.+ Seto said.

"I'm aware of that Priest. However the long ride drained him of energy faster then if he had been resting." Nabila said.

Do you sense that, Seto+ Yugi asked freezing in his tracks.

"What is it, Yug?" Joey asked.

"It's a presence." Yugi said.

Then the sound of children giggling could be heard.

"Do ya have kids, Nabila?" Joey asked.

"No. Do you mean you heard it as well?" Nabila asked.

Then two ghostly figures ran in playing tag. One was a little girl who resembled Téa. But, she had amethyst eyes like Yugi. And the other was a little boy who looked like a younger version of Yugi and Yami. But, he had blue eyes like Téa. Yugi sent a commanding glare at the twin children no older then ten years old. The two children stopped running and looked up at Yugi.

Rakia, Yahiya go play in the garden, daddy is working.+ Yugi said.

Sorry, daddy.+ Rakia said bowed her head, faded and disappeared.

Sorry.+ Yahiya said looking at the floor then he noticed that his sister had left.

HEY, WAIT FOR ME+ Yahiya shouted then faded and disappeared.

"Kids." Yugi said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"Hey, where'd dose kids go?" Joey asked.

"They did what they were told and went to play in the garden." Seto said.

"Wow. Hey, Yug ya have a way wit ghosts." Joey said teasing his best friend.

"Joey, those kids were the young Prince and Princess. They were Pharaoh Yugi's children." Seto said.

"Yug's kids?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Joey. They were my children." Yugi said.

"Yugi, the presence I've sensed since we entered the palace is gone." Seto said.

"The children of Pharaoh Yugi had been waiting to see their father again for five-thousand. Now that they have they were able to crossover." Nabila said.

"I'm glad." Yugi said smiling at her.

"Priest, Pharaoh I've prepared your chambers." Nabila said.

"Nabila, are you aware of what happened to my cousin Yami's soul?" Seto asked.

"Yes." Nabila said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form.

"Give Jono, my chambers, I don't need them." Yami said.

"Yes, sire." Nabila said bowing her head to Yami.

Then there was a bright flash from the Millennium Puzzle and Yami returned to it. Nabila turned to face Joey.

"Give me half an hour, to prepare your chambers." Nabila said walking away.

"Come on." Yugi said heading to his chambers Joey and Seto followed him.

"Wheeler, see to it, that Yugi makes it to his chambers alright." Seto said.

"Where are ya goin'?" Joey asked.

"My chambers." Seto said walking off.

**5:15 PM**

Yugi reached out and tried to pull open the heavy doors to his chambers.

"Damn." Yugi whispered weakly.

"What's wrong, Yug?" Joey asked.

"I'm not strong enough to open the doors to my chambers." Yugi said moving his hands away from the handles.

"Let me, den." Joey said gripping the handles to the heavy doors and opening them.

"Thanks, Joey." Yugi said.

"Welcome, Yug." Joey said.

Yugi walked in and walked over to a large table and setup his laptop. Yugi turned on the laptop and logged onto AOL. Yugi was surprised to find that Ryou, Bakura, Serenity and Gramps were all on. Then Yugi joined a chatroom the four were in. Then Joey walked over and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

CHATROOM

**HeartOfTheCards: Hi.**

**KameMotou: Hey, Yugi. How u feeling?**

**HeartOfTheCards: Better.**

**HarakiOfTheTombRobber: Hello, Yugi.**

**HeartOfTheCards: Hi, Ryou.**

**TheTombRobber: Hi, Pharaoh.**

**HeartOfTheCards: Hello, Tomb robber.**

**JoeysLittleSisterSerenity: Is Joey with u?**

**HeartOfTheCards: He's right next to me.**

"Yug, tell Serenity I said hi." Joey said.

**HeartOfTheCards: Joey says, hi Serenity.**

**JoeysLittleSisterSerenity:), tell him I said hi.**

**HeartOfTheCards: How r things in Domino?**

**HarakiOfTheTombRobber: Pretty boring.**

**KameMotou: Good. So, where in Egypt r u?**

**HeartOfTheCards: Yami's Garden Palace in the dessert.**

**KameMotou: Oh, did u see the two kid ghosts?**

**HeartOfTheCards: Do u mean, Rakia, and Yahiya?**

**KameMotou: How do u know their names?**

**HeartOfTheCards: It's Prince Yahiya, and Princess Rakia. **

**TheTombRobber: Ur children?**

**HeartOfTheCards: Yeah.**

**KameMotou: Kids?**

**TheTombRobber: Yugi was Yami's twin brother 5,000 ago. Pharaoh Yugi had 2 children, twins a daughter and a son. The boy's name is Yahiya. The girl's name is Rakia.**

**HeartOfTheCards: He's right.**

"Yug, ya should lie down man." Joey said.

"OK, Joey." Yugi said.

**HeartOfTheCards: It took us 5 hours 2 get here on horseback. I'll be back on 2morrow.**

**KameMotou: Bye, Yugi.**

**HeartOfTheCards: Bye Grandpa.**

**HarakiOfTheTombRobber: TTYL, Yugi.**

**HeartOfTheCards: TTYL, Ryou.**

**TheTombRobber: Later Pharaoh.**

**HeartOfTheCards: Later Tomb Robber.**

**KameMotou: Take care of urself Yugi.**

**HeartOfTheCards: I will Grandpa.**

**JoeysLittleSisterSerenity: TTYL, Yugi. Take care of urself.**

**HeartOfTheCards: I will Serenity, TTYL. Bye everyone.**

_HeartOfTheCards has logged off_

Then Yugi turned off the laptop computer and closed it. Then he stood up. Then he took off the Horus Shadow Gauntlet put it down on the table, and walked over to his bed and layed down.

"Night, Yug." Joey said stating to walk out.

"Night, Joey." Yugi said.

Joey smiled at Yugi and Yugi quickly fell asleep, and Joey walked out and closed the heavy doors behind him.

"Is he asleep?" Nabila asked.

"Yeah." Joey said.

"Come with me. I'll take you to your room." Nabila said.

"OK." Joey said.

Nabila turned and headed down the hall followed closely by Joey.

**MEANWHILE WITH SETO**

Seto walked into his chambers. When he did a wall started glowing. Seto approached the wall and reached out a hand to touch the wall. Then the glow became a blinding flash and Seto was dressed like High Priest Seto, he held the Millennium Rod and a mirror that bore the eye of Horus stood in front of him.

"What the hell?" Seto asked himself out loud.

**MEANWHILE WITH YUGI**

The Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form. Then Yami put the Horus Shadow Gauntlet on and then there was a blinding flash and Yami appeared behind Seto.

"Hello, cousin." Yami said.

"Yami, do you know what the hell is going on?" Seto asked.

"It would seem that whenever one of us retrieve our Horus Shadow Item our clothing transforms to what we were wearing when we last possessed them." Yami said.

"Makes sense. How's Yugi?" Seto asked.

"He's asleep right now. He was pretty weak earlier I sensed the Horus Shadow Mirror's power, and I came out of the Millennium Puzzle and noticed Yugi's strength had returned and came to check on you." Yami said.

"I see. It seems that everytime one of us retrieves our Horus Shadow Item, Yugi regains some of his strength. But, it doesn't last very long, does it?" Seto asked.

"Shadi, says that the only way to make it permanent is to retrieve the Horus Shadow Puzzle, and according to my brother the only way to break the seal is to retrieve all the other Horus Shadow Items." Yami said.

"We will, don't worry cousin." Seto said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

"You just gotta have faith, Yami." Seto said.

"Your right. But, I'm still worried, Seto. He is my brother." Yami said.

"I know, Yami." Seto said.

"I hope your right cousin." Yami said.

"I know I am, Yami." Seto said.

Yami smiled at Seto.

"I should probably get back to Yugi before he misses me." Yami said.

"Right." Seto said.

Then there was a blinding flash and Yami disappeared from Seto's chambers and appeared in Yugi's chambers.

"Yami, where'd you go?" Yugi asked.

"I sensed the Horus Shadow Mirror's powers and went to check on Seto after I saw that your strength had returned." Yami said.

Yugi stood up and crossed his arms and looked down at the floor thinking.

"Then all that remains is to retrieve the Horus Shadow Staff and the Horus Shadow Pendant and that is gonna be up to Joey and Téa however we can use the Horus Shadow Mirror to tell us where to look for their items." Yugi said.

"Here, I'm going back in the Millennium Puzzle." Yami said handing Yugi the Horus Shadow Gauntlet.

Then there was a bright flashed and Yami returned to the Millennium Puzzle. Then there was another bright flash behind Seto and Yugi stood there.

"It's good to see your back on your feet, Yugi." Seto said.

"May I borrow the Horus Shadow Mirror for a moment?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, Yugi. You're the only one other then me I even trust to use it, not to mention you're the only one other then me who even knows how to." Seto said.

Yugi raised a hand and the Horus Shadow Mirror flashed and an image appeared.

"The next item is in America." Yugi said.

"Really, which item is it?" Seto asked.

"It's the Horus Shadow Pendant and it's in the backroom of the Kame Game Shop." Yugi said.

"We'll head out in a few days." Seto said.

"This time it's gonna last longer then last time." Yugi said.

"That's good." Seto said.

"Good night, Seto." Yugi said.

"Good night, Yugi." Seto said.

Then there was a bright flash and Yugi disappeared from Seto's chambers and reappeared in his own. Then Yugi walked over to the table and opened the laptop and turned it on. Then Yugi logged on to AOL and then he saw his Grandpa was on and Yugi IMed him.

**HeartOfTheCards: Hi again, Grandpa. **

**KameMotou: Hi, Yugi.**

**HeartOfTheCards: There's an item in the backroom that I need.**

**KameMotou: What is it?**

**HeartOfTheCards: It's a necklace that bares the eye of Horus on it.**

**KameMotou: I know what u're talking about and I'll put it aside.**

**HeartOfTheCards: NO! U must not touch it, if u do it will kill u that's why dad died.**

**KameMotou: I had no idea. So, how is it gonna help u if no 1 can touch it? **

**HeartOfTheCards: Téa, can.**

**KameMotou: Why's that?**

**HeartOfTheCards: She's the reincarnation of the original owner.**

**KameMotou: That's interesting.**

**HeartOfTheCards: There's more then that.**

**KameMotou: What is it?**

**HeartOfTheCards: She was my wife, mother of my 2 children and Queen 5,000 ago.**

**KameMotou: Téa was ur wife?**

**HeartOfTheCards: Yes. But, she has no memory of it.**

**KameMotou: Well, it was 5,000 ago. But, everything will work out, Yugi, u'll see. **

**HeartOfTheCards: I hope ur right Grandpa.**

**KameMotou: I know it, Yugi.**

**HeartOfTheCards: I'm pretty tired Grandpa, I'm gonna try and get some sleep.**

**KameMotou: OK, good night, Yugi.**

**HeartOfTheCards: Good night Grandpa.**

**HeartOfTheCards has logged out.**

Then Yugi walked over to the bed and fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY 9:30 AM**

Yugi got out of bed and got dressed. Yami appeared in spirit form in front of Yugi.

"I hate not being able to take a shower, Yami." Yugi grumbled.

"I know, brother." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at Yami. Then the Millennium Puzzle flash and Yami returned to the Millennium Puzzle. Then Yugi turned and walked out of the room and into the great room to find Joey and Seto were already there.

"Good mourning guys." Yugi said sitting on a chair right next to his cousin.

"Mourning, Yugi." Seto said.

"Mourning, Yug." Joey said.

By the way, how did you sleep after we spoke last night, cousin+ Seto asked.

I slept great.+ Yugi lied as Nabila walked in placing the breakfast plates in front of Joey, Seto, and Yugi.

"Thank you, Nabila." Yugi said.

"You are quite welcome, Pharaoh." Nabila said.

The trio ate their breakfast. Then Yugi stood up and started for the door.

"Hey, Yug. Where ya goin'?" Joey asked.

Yugi stopped and turned to face Joey.

"I'm going to my study." Yugi said.

"I'll come wit ya, if dat's ok." Joey said.

"Sure." Yugi said.

Seto bowed his head to Yugi.

"See you later, Seto." Yugi said walking out followed by Joey.

Not long afterwards they walked into Pharaoh Yugi's study. Yugi walked over to a bookcase type of shelf and pulled out a couple of scrolls.

"What are dose, Yug?" Joey asked.

"My journals." Yugi said.

"Journals?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Cool." Joey said.

"My memories of my Egyptian past are very foggy. I had hoped that maybe reading my old journals would return those memories I'm missing and make the ones that are foggy clear." Yugi said.

"It probably will, Yug." Joey said.

"I hope you're right, Joey." Yugi said.

Yugi closed his eyes then let out a sad sigh.

"What's wrong Yug?" Joey asked.

Yugi crossed his fingers, leaned forward and put his hands in his lap.

"It's nothing, Joey." Yugi lied sadly.

"Just tell me, what's goin' on Yug?" Joey asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Yugi said.

"Try me." Joey said.

"Do you remember Rakia, and Yahiya?" Yugi asked.

"Ya mean Pharaoh Yugi's kids?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Treanna was their mother, my wife and Queen five-thousand years ago." Yugi said.

Joey blinked a couple of times.

"You mean, ya and Treanna were a couple?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, we were." Yugi said.

"She'll remember when da time's right." Joey said.

"I hope you're right, Joey." Yugi said.

"I know I am." Joey said.

Yugi smiled at Joey. Then Yugi opened the scroll. Yugi started reading Pharaoh Yugi's journals.

"Is there anything useful Yugi?" Yami asked as he appeared in spirit form in front of Yugi.

I just wish Téa remembered about us. We had 2 children for Ra's sake. We were married for over 10 years, before I was killed. I miss her dearly Yami.+ Yugi said jumping up from his chair.

"Yug, calm down you're speaking Egyptian again." Joey said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form. Yami frowned at the despair he felt coming from Yugi.

Try and calm yourself brother.+ Yami said as Yugi started pacing back and fourth.

That is easier said then done, Yami.+ Yugi said.

Yugi, I understand that you miss her but you can not obsess over it. She will remember in time.+ Yami said.

I am not sure I believe that, Yami. I love her and I am not sure how long I will be able to deal with all this without her.+ Yugi said.

I know, brother.+ Yami said.

"Yug, Yami, what's wrong?" Joey asked.

Nothing.+ Yugi said.

"I hate to say it, Joey. But, I think it's a family matter." Yami said.

"I'll go get Kaiba." Joey said running out of Pharaoh Yugi's study.

"Kaiba!" He yelled running up to him.

"What is it, Wheeler?" Seto asked.

"Something's bothering Yug, Yami said it was a family matter." Joey said.

"They're still in Pharaoh Yugi's study aren't they?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, they are." Joey said.

"I'll take care of it Wheeler." Seto said running out of the great room and down the hall, then into Pharaoh Yugi's study.

I can not handle it anymore, Yami. We loved each other, and I still love her. But, she does not even remember us.+ Yugi said.

Yugi, I imprisoned those memories inside of the Horus Shadow Pendant that is why she does not remember you two being an item. But, when she retrieves her item and puts it on she will remember everything, about you and Treanna.+ Seto said.

Really+ Yugi asked.

Yes.+ Seto said.

Do you think she can handle it+ Yugi asked.

Yes, Téa is a strong girl if anyone can handle it, it is her.+ Seto said.

I am glad I will have her back.+ Yugi said.

I know, Yugi.+ Seto said.

Yugi smiled at Seto.

"Thanks Seto." Yugi said.

"That seems to have calmed you down, brother." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"I'm glad something did." Yami said.

"Sorry." Yugi said.


	3. The Return To Cairo: Once, Twice?

**Chapter 3**

**"The Return To Cairo: Once. Twice?"**

"It's OK, Yugi." Yami said.

It is just that I can not help but miss her. At least knowing that she will remember us makes me feel better.+ Yugi said.

I understand, brother.+ Yami said.

"I should probably show Joey around the palace." Yugi said.

"No, you should safe your strength, cousin. I'll show Wheeler around the palace." Seto said.

"Thanks, Seto." Yugi said smiling at Seto.

"Your welcome, Yugi." Seto said smiling back at Yugi.

Then Seto turned and walked out of Pharaoh Yugi's study and back to where he left Joey. Yugi walked back over to one of the chairs and slumped into the chair looking a little weak. Yami gasped then ran over to Yugi and sat down on his knees next to the chair.

Are you all right?-

/I'm fine, Yami./

Are you sure?-

/Yeah. I'm just a little tired that's all, Yami./

Yugi? Please tell me, what's going on?-

/It's nothing, Yami really./

"Hmmm, alright if you don't want to tell me that's fine." Yami said.

"There's nothing to tell, Yami." Yugi said.

"Brother, if I have to I'll use our mindlink to read your mind and find out what's going on." Yami said.

"You wouldn't." Yugi said.

"I will if I have too." Yami said.

"I'm telling you the truth, I'm just a little tired." Yugi said.

Yugi shot out of his chair.

"I'm going to go back to my chambers and lie down." He said walking out of Pharaoh Yugi's study. Then just before he walked out the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Then Yugi headed to his chambers.

"Pharaoh Yugi, are you going to go and rest?" Nabila asked.

"If I can. I haven't sleep very well in 3 months." Yugi said.

"I have some herbs I can brew into a tea that will help you sleep sire, if you wish I can brew some up for you." Nabila said.

"Yes, please Nabila. I'm desperate for a good nights sleep." Yugi said.

"Yes, sire. I shall bring it to you in your chambers." Nabila said.

Then Nabila turned and walked away. Then Yugi continued on to his chambers and walked into his chambers and over to the large table he had he laptop set up on. Then he opened it, turned it on and logged on to AOL. Then he saw Ryou, Bakura, and Duke were on and joined them in a chatroom.

CHATROOM

**HeartOfTheCards: Hi, guys.**

**HarakiOfTheTombRobber: Hello, Yugi.**

**TheTombRobber: Hello Pharaoh.**

**DiceKing: Hey, Yugi.**

Then there was a knock on Yugi's chamber doors.

"Who's there?" Yugi asked.

"It's Nabila, sire." She said.

"Oh, come in Nabila." Yugi said.

Nabila walked in and over to Yugi.

"Here, sire." Nabila said handing the tea to Yugi.

"Sleep well, sire." She said bowing then she turned and walked out.

Yugi drank the tea and almost fell asleep at the computer.

**HeartOfTheCards: I'm gonna try and get some sleep later guys.**

_HeartOfTheCards has logged out._

Yugi stood up and stumbled half-asleep to his bed and layed down and fell into a very, very, very, very deep sleep. Then Yami appeared in spirit form next to Yugi, worried because he was bearly able to sense Yugi, and watched Yugi sleep for a moment before noticing he was bearly breathing. Yami's eyes widen, then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form. Then Yami grabbed the Horus Shadow Gauntlet and used it to get Yugi help. There's a bright flash behind Joey and Seto and Yami appeared.

"We have a major problem, guys." Yami said.

"Has somethin' happened ta Yug?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Yami said looking at the ground sadly.

"Alright, tell me exactly what happened, Yami." Seto said.

Yami took a deep breath.

"Yugi drank some tea, to help him sleep, then he got up from the computer layed down and fell into a very, very, very, very deep sleep. I came out of Millennium Puzzle because I was worried because I could bearly sense him. Then watched him sleep for a moment then I noticed he was bearly breathing then I took physical form grabbed the Horus Shadow Gauntlet and came here to get Yugi help." Yami said.

"Right, let's go." Seto said.

Then Seto turned and ran down the hall and into Yugi's chambers at full speed. By the time Joey and Yami caught up to Seto he was carrying Yugi towards the door.

"We gotta get him back to Cairo." He said.

"But, that's 5 hours on horseback." Joey said.

"Seto, in Yugi contdion he won't make it that long." Yami said sadly.

If you have another idea cousin, I would love to hear it.+ Seto said.

I could go into the Millennium Puzzle use it and take over Yugi. Then I can use the powers of the Horus Shadow Gauntlet and send Yugi and myself back to the hotel room. Then I can go to Téa's hotel room, then turn control back over to Yugi.+ Yami said.

That might just work.+ Seto said.

"It's his only chance." He said genteelly laying Yugi down on the floor.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed again and Yami took control over from Yugi. Yami opened his eyes, then he stood up.

"I'd better get Yugi back to Cairo." Yami said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle gave off a bright flash and Yami disappeared and then appeared in another bright flash in Yugi's hotel room. Then Yami ran out of the hotel room acrossed the hall and knocked on Téa's hotel room door.

"TÉA, OPEN UP!" He shouted banging on Téa's hotel room door.

"TÉA, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" He shouted still banging on Téa's hotel room door.

Téa ran to open the door.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Téa asked.

"That's what's wrong." Yami said.

Téa's eyes widen.

"Yami, what happened to Yugi?" Téa asked.

"It'll be better if you see it, then if I told you." Yami said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. Yugi collapsed on to the ground and didn't move and was bearly breathing. Téa gasped and started shaking Yugi.

"OH MY GOD, YUGI!" Téa shouted trying to wake him up.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi.

"Do you see what I mean, Téa?" Yami asked.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Téa said.

"I agree." Yami said with worry in his voice.

"Everything will be fine Yami." Téa said.

"Not unless you go back to the Kame Game Shop and retrieve the Horus Shadow Pendant." Yami said sadly.

"What about Yugi?" Téa asked with concern.

"I'll take care of him. Kaiba, sent word to the KaibaCorb helicopter to be waiting for you at the airport. Now, go!" Yami exclaimed.

Téa nodded, grabbed her purse and ran out. Téa ran to the airport and got in the KaibaCorb helicopter. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami disappeared and reappeared in the bathroom in the hospital. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. Yugi's body collapsed. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form. Then Yami half-dragged and half-carried Yugi out of the bathroom.

"A little help, here!" Yami cried out.

The nurse saw Yami, ran over and helped put Yugi on a stretcher.

**3:30 PM**

Téa ran into the Kame Game Shop.

"It's in the backroom." Gramps said.

Téa ran into the backroom. She glanced around and saw something, golden glimmer on the back of a shelf. She pulled it out, it was a gold jewelry box, and it was covered with hieroglyphics. She opened it, her eyes widen in awe.

"It's beautiful." Téa said.

Then Téa took the Horus Shadow Pendant out and put it on. Then there was a blinding flash and Téa was dressed as a queen of ancient Egypt would've.

"Oh no, Yugi!" Téa cried out grabbed her purse and ran out.

Téa got into Kaiba's limo and went back to the airport.

**4:30 PM**

She then got in the helicopter and it flew her back to Egypt.

**8:30 PM**

They landed in Cairo, Egypt. The doctor came in to check on Yugi for the 8th time.

"He's regained a lot of his strength. I don't understand why." The doctor said.

"Téa must have brought back the Horus Shadow Pendant." Yami said as Téa walked in.

"How's he doing Yami?" Téa asked with concern.

Then Yugi's cell phone, which Yami had in his pocket started ringing.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Yami said.

Then Yami walked out of the room. Yami walked out of the hospital and answered the cell phone.

"Hello." Yami said.

"Hey, Yami. It's me Seto." He said.

"Hi, cousin." Yami said.

"How's he doing?" Seto asked with concern.

"He's doing a little better." Yami said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Seto asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"Tell me, what it is cousin!" Seto demanded.

"You can use the Horus Shadow Mirror to find out were the Horus Shadow Staff is." Yami said.

"Of course, cousin. I'll bring Wheeler to the hospital as soon as we get it." Seto said.

"Good." Yami said as Téa ran out of the hospital and up to Yami.

"I'll see you when you get here. Bye." He said hanging up the cell phone and turned to look at Téa.

"How's he doing?" He asked with concern.

"He woke up." Téa said.

Yami smiled at Téa then ran into Yugi's room with Téa right behind him. The doctor looked up when Yami ran in. Then the doctor stepped back. Yami walked over to Yugi's bedside.

"Yugi?" Yami asked with concern.

Yugi looked at Yami weakly.

"Yami?" Yugi asked weakly.

Yami smiled.

"Yeah, it's me. Just take it easy, brother." Yami said with worry in his voice.

Téa ran in.

"Yugi?" Téa asked with worry in her voice.

"Téa?" Yugi asked weakly.

Yami stepped aside and revealed Téa. Yugi blinked in confusion.

"Treanna?" Yugi asked weakly in confusion.

"Yes, it's me, my Pharaoh." Téa said running over and taking Yugi's hand.

"Yugi and Yami? Are you named after the twin Pharaohs?" The doctor asked.

"No. I am Pharaoh Yami and Yugi is the reincarnation of Pharaoh Yugi." Yami said.

The doctor look shock a moment, then bowed to Yami.

"My apologizes, Pharaoh. I did not recognize you." The doctor said.

"All will be forgiven, as long as you take good care of my brother." Yami said.

"Right, Treanna?" He asked.

"Yes, if he takes good care of my husband." Téa said.

"Of course." The doctor said.

**MEANWHILE AT THE GARDEN PALACE**

Seto wave a hand in front of the Horus Shadow Mirror and an image appeared.

"Don't that beat all." Seto said.

Then Seto walked out of his chambers and went to Joey's chambers. Seto knocked on the door. Joey answered it.

"Did ya call, Yami?" Joey asked with concern.

Seto nodded.

"How's Yug?" Joey asked with concern.

"He's fine but we need to get the Horus Shadow Puzzle fast, but we still need the Horus Shadow Staff." Seto said.

"Any idea where it is?" Joey asked.

"It's in Jono's old chambers." Seto said.

"Dat's weird." Joey said.

"I know." Seto said.

**MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL**

**"I don't know if there's anything we can do to safe your brother. No one here has ever seen this poison." The doctor said.**

**"A friend of ours who's an expert on poisons told us the antidote and our best friend and cousin are looking for the last thing we need." Yami said.**

**"Good, because I don't think he'll last very much long." The doctor said sadly.**

**Yami nodded sadly.**

**MEANWHILE AT THE GARDEN PALACE**

Seto lead the way to the servant's chambers.

"Jono's chambers are in there." Seto said pointing at a door.

"Jono, was a servant?" Joey asked.

Seto nodded.

"Yeah." Seto said.

**FLASHBACK ON JOEY'S PART, AND DREAM ON YUGI'S PART**

Pharaoh Yugi snuck out of the palace dressed as a peasant and was wareing a cloak with a hood and the hood was up, he snuck his horse out of the stable and rode into Cairo.

"Hey, Yugi." Jono said.

"Hey, Jono. Let us go to the duel grounds." Pharaoh Yugi said getting off his horse and tied it to a building.

"OK." Jono said.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

High Priest Seto quickly beat a young boy, as Pharaoh Yugi and Jono walked in.

"I lost." The boy said in disbelieve.

"You did not stand a chance against the likes of me boy." High Priest Seto said coldly.

"Is there no one who will prove to be entertaining?" High Priest Seto asked.

"I will duel you." Pharaoh Yugi said.

"Very well, I hope you prove more entertaining then my last victim." High Priest Seto said coldly.

"Do not worry, I will." Pharaoh Yugi said.

Then several stone tablets appeared in front of Pharaoh Yugi. High Priest Seto gasped in shock.

'He used shadow magic to make those appear. No there is no way this child could perform that level of shadow magic. He does not even have a Shadow Item.' High Priest Seto thought.

"You are right, I do not have a Shadow Item, what I have is a Horus Shadow Item." Yugi said tossing aside his cloak revealing the Horus Shadow Puzzle and his face to High Priest Seto.

"Pharaoh...Yugi?" High Priest Seto gasped out in shock.

"That is right, cousin." Pharaoh Yugi said.

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle gave of a bright flash and Yugi's eyes started glowing red. Pharaoh Yugi smirked evilly.

"Oh, no." High Priest Seto said.

"What is wrong?" Evil Pharaoh Yugi asked coldly.

"Stop it!" High Priest Seto exclaimed.

"No." Evil Pharaoh Yugi said coldly.

"Please." High Priest Seto pled.

Pharaoh Yugi chuckled evilly. High Priest Seto looked at Jono.

"You! Go to the palace and ask for Pharaoh Yami tell them I sent you. When you see him tell him something is wrong with Pharaoh Yugi." High Priest Seto said.

Jono nodded.

"Right." Jono said.

Jono ran from the duel grounds as fast as his legs would carry him. Jono jumped on Pharaoh Yugi horse and rode to the palace. Jono knocked on the door.

'Where are all the servants?' Pharaoh Yami thought to himself, annoyed by the fact he had to answer the door.

"Pharaoh Yami?" Jono asked.

"Yes." Pharaoh Yami said.

"Something is wrong with Pharaoh Yugi." Jono said.

"Like what?" Pharaoh Yami asked with concern.

"Well, his eyes were glowing red and he was acting evil." Jono said sadly.

"Oh, no." Pharaoh Yami whispered.

"What is going on?" Jono asked in confusion.

"Yugi's darkside has taken over." Pharaoh Yami said sadly.

"Let us go." He said.

Then Pharaoh Yami ran to his horse and got on. Then Jono ran out and climbed on Pharaoh Yugi's horse and he and Pharaoh Yami rode to the duel grounds.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

They arrive near the duel grounds and froze when they heard High Priest Seto cry out. Pharaoh Yami started to run in. Jono got in Pharaoh Yami's way.

"You can not go in there it is far too dangerous. Yugi would never forgive himself if he did anything to you." Jono said.

"I have to." Pharaoh Yami said.

"OK. But, promise you will be careful." Jono said.

Pharaoh Yami smiled at Jono and nodded.

"Of course." Pharaoh Yami said.

"Good." Jono said and stepped out of Pharaoh Yami's way.

Then Pharaoh Yami and Jono ran into the duel grounds. Pharaoh Yami's eyes widen.

"What is with this black fog?" Jono asked in confusion.

"YUGI! END THIS MADNESS AND TAKE US FROM THE SHADOW REALM!" Pharaoh Yami shouted in anger.

"No." Evil Pharaoh Yugi said.

"Then I am sorry, that I must do this." Pharaoh Yami said sadly.

Then Pharaoh Yami raised a hand the Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly.

"Dammit there is to much evil to be imprisoned within one item!" Pharaoh Yami exclaimed in anger.

"Trap part of it in my item." High Priest Seto said.

"Are you sure?" Pharaoh Yami asked with concern.

"Do it." High Priest Seto said.

Then a spirit flame left Pharaoh Yugi, who fell to the ground unconscious. Then all the evil separated from the spirit flame and then turned into 2 spirit flames one slammed into the Shadow Rod, and the other into the Horus Shadow Puzzle.

"Luckily, it will be 5,000 years before they can take over anybody." Pharaoh Yami said.

Then the remaining spirit flame slammed into Pharaoh Yugi who layed unmoving on the ground.

"Agreed." High Priest Seto said.

Jono rushed to Pharaoh Yugi's side and tryed to wake him.

"Uh, guys I can not wake up Yugi." Jono said sadly.

"What!" Pharaoh Yami demanded.

Then Pharaoh Yami ran to his brother, then took one of Pharaoh Yugi's arms and put it over his shoulder.

"Help, me get him back to the palace." Pharaoh Yami told Jono.

Jono nodded, he then ran over and helped Pharaoh Yami get Pharaoh Yugi to Pharaoh Yami's horse, then helped him get Pharaoh Yugi on, and Pharaoh Yami climbed on his horse.

"Come, Yugi may need your help later." Pharaoh Yami said.

"Right." Jono said.

Then Jono climbed on Pharaoh Yugi's horse and Pharaoh Yami holding his unconscious brother in front of him rode towards the palace as fast as he could followed closely by Jono.

**END FLASHBACK AND DREAM**

"Hello, earth to Wheeler!" Seto exclaimed.

"What were ya sayin'?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Nevermind." Seto said.

"Ya know dere's one ding I gotta say." Joey said.

Then Joey grabbed the Millennium Rod from Seto.

"Considerin' all da evil dat da spirit of da Millennium Rod did, I can only imagine how bad Evil Pharaoh Yugi was." Joey said.

'I wonder.' Seto thought.

Do you remember the insistence between me an Evil Pharaoh Yugi+ Seto asked.

I remember everything up to me and Pharaoh Yami ridding off towards the palace.+ Joey said.

"Wait. Did I just speak Egyptian?" Joey asked in confusion as he handed the Millennium Rod back to Seto.

"Yeah." Seto said.

Then Joey walked into Jono's old chambers.

**8:45 PM**

Joey walked out dressed like a servant, holding the Horus Shadow Staff.

"Now, if ya gimme a minute, I'll get changed." Joey said.

Joey walked out.

**MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL**

"Doctor, do you honestly think staying here will help my brother?" Yami asked.

The doctor shook his head.

"No." Yugi's doctor said.

**9:30 PM**

Seto and Joey walked in.

"I wanna go home." Yugi said weakly.

"I'll get the papers for you to sign to leave AMA." Yugi's doctor said.

"Thanks." Yugi said weakly as the doctor walked out.

"Hey, Seto, Joey. Did you get it?" Yugi asked weakly with concern.

Joey nodded.

"Ya OK, Yugi?" Joey asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Yugi said weakly.

"Good." Joey said.

**12:30 AM**

Yugi and the others walked out.

"Now where's the Horus Shadow Puzzle?" Seto asked.

"Pharaoh Yugi's tomb." Yugi said.

"Yami, take over." He said.

"OK." Yami said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and the four of them were transported into Pharaoh Yugi's tomb. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. Yugi quickly placed the Horus Shadow Item's in their place, the seal opened. Then Yugi passed out and Seto caught him before he landed. Joey ran into the room and came out with the Horus Shadow Puzzle. Then Joey took the Millennium Puzzle off Yugi and put the Horus Shadow Puzzle on him. They didn't realize but Seto touched Yugi with the Millennium Rod and the spirit of the Millennium Rod was transferred to Yugi. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed Yami appeared in physical form and the two evil parts of Pharaoh Yugi combined and Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Evil Yugi took over. Then Evil Yugi's eyes snapped open. Evil Yugi's eyes were a deep crimson color. But the others didn't notice. Evil Yugi stood up. Joey's eyes widen in shock and looked at Yugi with concern.

"Yug, ya OK?" Joey asked with worry in his voice.

Evil Yugi chuckled evilly. Then his aura turned red and he smirked evilly.

"I'm back once and for all." Evil Yugi sneered.

"Joey, get away from Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

"Why!" Joey demanded.

"That's not our, Yugi." Yami said.

Joey's eyes widen and he ran over to Yami.

"What do ya mean!" Joey demanded.

"His darkside's taken over." Yami said sadly.

"But, I wouldn't expect you to understand." He said.

"I understand better den ya know." Joey said.

"How so?" Yami asked in confusion.

"Nevermind, right now let's worry 'bout allowin' our Yugi get control back." Joey said.

"You mean that pathetic hiraki of mine." Evil Yugi sneered.

Then Evil Yugi snapped his fingers and Good Yugi could be seen behind him and Good Yugi was unconscious. Joey gasped.

"Yug!" Joey exclaimed.

Joey narrowed his eyes at Evil Yugi.

"What did ya do ta 'im!" Joey demanded.

"As you can see he's in no condion to take control from me." Evil Yugi sneered.

"I'm sure you know what happened last time I took over, brother." He said coldly.

"DAMN YOU!" Yami shouted in anger.

"Getting angry are we, brother?" Evil Yugi asked coldly.

'Good, if he continues to get angrier his darkside will take over.' Evil Yugi thought to himself.

"That baka of a hiraki of mine is never going to wake up, so get used to it." Evil Yugi said coldly.

Yami's eyes turned a deep crimson color.

'That's it.' Evil Yugi thought to himself.

Yami's aura turned red and Seto backed away grabbing Joey by the arm and pulling him away as well.

"What da hells your problem, Kaiba!" Joey demanded.

"Welcome back, Atemu." Evil Yugi said.

"It's good to be back, Atemi." Atemu said.

"That's not our Yami." Seto said sadly.

Atemu and Atemi both chuckled evilly.

"What da hell is goin' on!" Joey demanded.

"Yami's darkside has taken over." Seto said sadly.

Atemu smirked evilly. Seto closed his eyes and crossed his hands still holding the Millennium Rod. Then a bright light emitted from the Millennium Rod and filled the room. When the light faded both Atemu and Atemi passed out. Yami woke up first, he sat up. The deep crimson color had left Yami's eyes.

"Cousin, are you alright?" Seto asked approaching Yami cautiously.

Yami blinked in confusion.

"What happened?" Yami asked in confusion.

"Ya don't remember?" Joey asked.

Yami shook his head.

"It's a side effect of the shadow spell I used, it'll probably effect Yugi as well." Seto said.

Téa ran to Yugi. Yugi groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. No one noticed the dull look in Yugi's eyes. Yugi sat up weakly. The deep crimson color was also gone from Yugi's eyes.

Yugi, are you alright?-

Yugi shook his head.

/I can't see./

"You mean you're blind?" Yami asked with concern.

"Yeah." Yugi said sadly.

"Oh man, Yug." Joey said sadly.

Then Joey walked over to Yugi and helped him up.

"Everything will work out guys, I promise." Yugi said.

"Oh, Yugi." Téa said with tears in her eyes and sadness in her voice.

"It's OK, Téa." Yugi said trying to comfort her.

"I hope so." Téa said sadly.

"I know." Yugi said.

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed at Yugi's sight was healed.

"Guys, I can see again." Yugi said happily.

"That's great man." Joey said happily.

"I know." Yugi said happily.

"Can we get out of here? This place gives me the creeps." Seto said.

Yugi and Yami chuckled. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle gave flashed and the four of them were transported from Pharaoh Yugi's tomb and reappeared in Yugi's hotel room. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and disappeared.

"We'll head out tomorrow, until then, cousin you should rest." Seto said.

"Alright." Yugi said tiredly.

"Good night, Yugi." Seto said and walked out.

"Night, Yug." Joey said and walked out.

"Good night, my Pharaoh." Téa said and walked out.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Yugi layed down on the bed and fell asleep.

**1:30 AM**

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and reappeared.

When I regain my strength you won't be able to stop me. 

(We'll see.)

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Yugi entered it to talk to Atemi. Then a Sennen Eye appeared on Yugi's forehead. Then a wave of shadow magic slammed Atemi into a wall. Atemi was dazed then he shook it off.

"Where am I?" Atemi asked in confusion.

"Inside the Horus Shadow Puzzle." Yugi said.

"What!" Atemi demanded.

"You heard me." Yugi said.

"It's time for me to get some sleep. I'll explain tomorrow." Yugi said.

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Yugi left it. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and disappeared.

**9:30 AM**

Yugi woke up. And Téa was sitting in a chair nearby.

"Mourning." Téa said.

Yami appeared in spirit form. Yugi sat up.

How'd you sleep?-

/OK./

"Mourning, Téa." Yugi said.

Téa smiled at Yugi. Yugi smiled back at Téa.

"I love you, Téa." Yugi said.

"I love you too, Yugi." Téa said.

**3:30 PM**

The KaibaCorb helicopter landed in Domino. Yugi went to the Kame Game Shop.

"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi!" Gramps exclaimed running out of the backroom.

"Hey, grandpa." Yugi said.

"How you feeling?" Gramps asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Yugi said.

Um, excuse me? 

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and reappeared. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Yugi entered it to talk to Atemi.

"That's right I promised to explain things today. You turned evil and Atemu was forced to imprison your darkside within the Horus Shadow Puzzle, your light side was reincarnated. I cast a shadow spell on you to surpress the evil." Yugi said.

"How long ago did I come to be within my puzzle?" Atemi asked.

Yugi sighed.

"5,000 summers." Yugi said.

"What?" Atemi asked in confusion.

"It's been 5,000 summers since Atemu imprisoned you within the Horus Shadow Puzzle." Yugi said.

"What about Jono?" Atemi asked.

"He died, his darkside was imprisoned within the Horus Shadow Staff, his light side was reincarnated. His reincarnation's my best friend." Yugi said.

"I should get out of here before Yami gets worried." He said.

"Yami's alive?" Atemi asked.

"Not quite." Yugi said.

"He died, he had under gone a ceremony to seal the Shadow Realm, when it was finished he was dead and his soul was imprisoned within the Shadow Puzzle. I got it 11 years ago, I put it together 3 years ago." Yugi said.

"He too is a spirit?" Atemi asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Go on." Atemi said.

"Later." Yugi said.

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Yugi left it.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Gramps asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

Are you sure, brother?-

/Yeah./

OK.-

/Yami, I...um...used shadow magic./

On who?-

/Atemi./

To what end?-

/To surpress the evil./

Did it work?-

/Yes./

That's great!-

Yami appeared in spirit form. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi took control over from Yugi. Atemi looked at Yami.

"Atemu?" Atemi asked in confusion.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form.

"Atemi?" Yami asked in surprise.

"Yes, it is me brother?" Atemi asked.

"What's going on, Yami?" Gramps asked.

"Do you see that second puzzle around Yugi's neck?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I do." Gramps said.

"That's called the Horus Shadow Puzzle I sealed Pharaoh Yugi's darkside within it and now Yugi has cast a shadow spell on his darkside also known as Atemi." Yami said.

"I see." Gramps said.

:Atemi, the last time I saw you, wasn't exactly the best day of my life.:

#Really?#

Yami nodded sadly.

#I am so, sorry, brother.#

:I know.:

#I did not know what I was doing?#

:I know that, brother.:

#Good.#

:I'm glad that spell, Yugi used on you worked.:

#I know.#

:Treanna is alive again.:

#She is?#

:Yes.:

#How is she?#

:She's fine. But, you should take it easy in Yugi's body he's still recovering from major poison.:

#He is?#

:Yes, he is.:

#OK, brother.#

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi turned control back over to Yugi, who nearly collapsed and Yami caught him. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and disappeared.

Yugi?-

/Yami/

Easy.-

/I'm tired./

Come on.-

Yami took one of Yugi arm over and put it over his shoulder and half-dragged and half-carried Yugi upstairs. Yami put Yugi in bed and under the covers.

Good night, Yugi.-

/Night, Yami./

Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi went into it. Yugi was deep within the Millennium Puzzle and Yami didn't sense him there.

"Yugi!" A mysterious female voice called.

"Hello!" Yugi called out.

Then a Kuribo appeared. Kuribo flew off and Yugi chased after it. They arrived at a room with a Sennen Eye on it, the room was locked.

"You are the key." The voice spoke again.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked and there was a bright flash and Mana the Dark Magician Girl appeared behind him.

"You are the key to open this door." Mana said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"The Pharaoh's lost memories." Mana said.

Yugi gulped and gripped the doorknob and opened it.

**3:45 PM**

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi left it and Yugi woke up.

/Yami/

Yami appeared in spirit form. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami and Yugi went into it.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Are you OK?" Yugi asked with concern.

"All my lost memories suddenly returned." Yami said.

"Dark Magician Girl was right." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked in confusion.

"I talked to her." Yugi said.

"When?" Yami asked.

"A few minutes ago." Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

"Yep." Yugi said.

"What did you talk about?" Yami asked.

"She said that I was the key to unlocking your lost memories, I open the door she told me to open. Then I left the Millennium Puzzle, and woke up." Yugi said.

"Wow." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Yami asked with concern.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said.

"I do feel strange." Yugi said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami and Yugi left it. Yami was still in spirit form. Yami frowned looking at Yugi with deep concern on his face.

Yugi?-

/It's nothing, Yami./

I have a bad feeling it not.-

/Just relax, Yami./

I'll try.-

/Good. Besides if this is serious, I have a feeling whatever is happening will be a good thing in the long run./

Are you sure?-

/Yes./

OK, I hope your right?-

/I know I am./

Alright.-

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi. Yugi appeared in spirit form. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi went into it. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Yami started running at full speed, searching the Millennium Puzzle for Yugi. Then he sensed a presence in one of the chambers. Yami opened the door and saw Yugi sitting with his knees up against his chest.

"Yugi?" Yami asked with concern.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked with concern kneeling next to Yugi.

"I don't know. I'd better leave." Yugi said weakly.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi and Yami left it. Yami was still in control. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. Yami appeared in spirit form. Yugi closed his eyes. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and reappeared. Atemi appeared in spirit form.

"AHHH!" Yugi screamed.

Suddenly a strange purple aura appeared around Yugi, soon the strange aura began to flame. Then there was a blinding flash causing Yami and Atemi to cover their eyes, Yugi stopped screaming then the blinding flash faded revealing a black haired Yugi floating above the floor and he opened his eyes, and they were completely black with appsolutely no white.

Yugi?-

Then Gramps ran in as fast as he could because of Yugi's screaming.

"Yugi?" Gramps asked with concern.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form. Yugi glared at Gramps coldly.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Gramps asked with deep concern.

Then Yugi fired an attack at Gramps. Yami jumped in front of Gramps and created a shadow barrier to protect Gramps. Yugi shook his head there was another blinding flash and when it faded Yugi's eyes and hair returned to normal and Yugi was blinking in confusion, sitting on his knees on the floor.

Yugi?-

/What happened/

I don't know.-

/I feel so tired./

Go to sleep, Yugi.-

/OK./

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and disappeared.

**THE NEXT DAY 9:30 AM**

Yugi woke up and quickly got dressed.

Yugi? 

(Atemi?)

I know what happened to you, yesterday. 

(Then tell me.)

You may not remember everything about your life in Egypt. But, we had a sister. 

(What does that have to do with what happened to me?)

She was a sourcesses. That happened to her a few times. Where it caused her to lose control, until she was finally able to control her transformation as well as herself. And the pain left her forever. 

(Really?)

Yes. But, she soon discovered she couldn't die. Then she disappeared and we never saw her again. 

(What was her name?)

Fatima. 

(Where do you think she is?)

She's probably somewhere in the Egyptian underground. 

The door opened and Rebecca ran in and hugged Yugi. Yugi blinked in confusion because he had ran out of his contacts so his vision was very blurry. Yami appeared in spirit form and frowned at Yugi worriedly.

What's wrong?-

"Yugi!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Rebecca, what...how?" Yugi stammered.

"Grandpa, needs your help." Rebecca said.

"With what?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"The Egyptian government wants him to escafat the Garden Palace of the Pharaoh." Rebecca said.

/I ran out of my contacts and I can't find my glasses because my vison's to blurry./

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form. Yami walked over to Yugi's desk and searched it for something. Then Yami took out a glass case and walked over to Yugi taking the glasses out and took Yugi's hand in his and put them in Yugi's hand, Yugi unfolded the glasses and put them on. Yugi smiled at Yami. Yami smiled back at Yugi.

"Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

"You're welcome, Yugi." Yami said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.

"Of course, I'll help." Yugi said.

"Great!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Where is Professor Hawkins?" Yugi asked.

"Downstairs with your grandpa. Uh, Yugi?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, Rebecca." Yugi said.

"I didn't know you wear glasses." Rebecca said.

"I don't normally. Usually I wear contacts. But, I ran out so, I had to put on my glasses." Yugi said.

"Really?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, Joey and the other don't even know." Yugi said.

Are you sure about going back?-

/Yeah, I am./

But, why? What's the point other then the fact our friend is asking for our help?-

"Are you coming Rebecca?" Yugi asked.

Then he turned and headed out of his bedroom, with Rebecca right behind him.

/I have my reasons, brother./

OK, that's fine.-

Yugi and Rebecca walked downstairs.

"Hi, grandpa." Yugi said adjusting his glasses.

"Ran out of your contacts again, huh?" Gramps asked.

"Yeah, and I've decide not to bother with them anymore." Yugi said.

"Alright, then." Gramps said.

"Well, uh Yugi?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"Yes." Yugi said adjusting his glasses again.

"I have a little test I need you to take before we go to Egypt." Professor Hawkins said.

Then Professor Hawkins nodded to Rebecca and Rebecca handed her computer to Yugi.

"You can take it up to you room if your more comfortable that way. But, no cheating." Rebecca said.

"I don't believe in cheating in anything." Yugi said.

Then Yugi walked upstairs and into his room. Then Yugi took off the Millennium Puzzle and put it on the bed. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and reappeared, then Yugi took it off as well and put it on the bed next to the Millennium Puzzle. Then Yugi walked over to his desk and put the laptop down on it, sat down at his desk and started the test.

**3:30 PM**

Yugi finshed and came downstairs with Rebecca laptop in hand and handed it back to her.

"All done." Yugi said.

Then Yugi ran back upstairs and put on the Horus Shadow Puzzle. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and disappeared. Then Yugi put on the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi walked back downstairs and Rebecca and Professor Hawkins were stareing at the computer screen in shock.

"Arther, what is it!" Gramps demanded with worry in his voice.

"It's 550." Rebecca said in shock.

Yugi blinked in confusion.

"What!" Gramps demanded in disbelieve.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"That test was an IQ test, Arther wanted to see exactly how smart you were, before you went with him to Egypt." Gramps said in shock.

"It's amazing, Yugi." Professor Hawkins said.

"It's even higher then Steven Hawking's." Rebecca said.

Yugi's eyes widen in shock. Then the bell on the door to Kame Game Shop rang and Yugi ran out there and saw it was Joey.

"Hey, Joey." Yugi said.

"Yug?" Joey asked in disbelieve.

"It's me. What? Is it the whole glasses thing?" Yugi asked.

Joey nodded.

"Are ya busy?" Joey asked.

"Not really, just condimplating my future, and talking to grandpa, Rebecca and Professor Hawkins." Yugi said.

"Da Professor's here?" Joey asked.

"Yep, he wants me to go with him to Egypt." Yugi said adjusting his glasses again.

What's an IQ test?-

/Basicly it'll tell you how smart you are./

Really.-

/Yes, the higher the number the smarter you are./

That's amazing.-

/Steven Hawkings is concidered one of the world greatest mind and a genius not to metion he's the world's formost expert on blackholes. His IQ was rate I believe 360./

Wow, and you were 550?-

/Yep./

"I still can't believe how high your score was." Rebecca said walking out.

"Score on what, Yug?" Joey asked.

"Professor Hawkins had me take an IQ test." Yugi said.

"And it said Yugi's a genius." Rebecca said.

Jono, where is Treanna+ Yugi asked.

She will be here any minute, Yugi.+ Joey said.

Yugi smiled at Joey. Joey smiled back at Yugi. Then Yugi's eyes closed then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and reappeared. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi took control over from Yugi. Atemi looked at Joey with the deep crimson colored eyes that he had. Joey gasped and back away realizing Atemi had taken over.

Hello, Jono. It's been awhile.+ Atemi said.

Then Atemi created a throne next to Joey and then Atemi jumped over the countor, and landed next to the throne and sat down in. Rebecca blinked in confusion.

When I last saw you, you looked more like this.+ Atemi said.

Then Atemi waved a hand and Joey was dressed as a servant.

(Atemi, cut it out.)

"Oh, sorry, Yugi." Atemi said.

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi turned control back over to Yugi.

"Sorry, about him, Joey." Yugi said.

Then Yugi waved his hand and Joey clothes changed back to what they were before Atemi took control.

Sorry, Yugi. 

(No harm done.)

I'm glad. 

"Yugi, what's that around your neck? It's not the Millennium Puzzle." Rebecca said.

"You're right, Rebecca. Dat's called da Horus Shadow Puzzle." Joey said.

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and disappeared. Rebecca blinked in confusion.

"It disappeared." Rebecca said in confusion.

"Happens all the time." Yugi said.

"Yugi, what're ya gonna do?" Joey asked.

"I haveta go with Professor Hawkins." Yugi said.

"Why?" Joey asked in confusion.

"I haveta find someone." Yugi said.

"Who?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Family, Joey." Yugi said.

"What're ya talkin' 'bout Yug? Ya ain't got no family in Egypt." Joey said.

"My little sister is, Joey." Yugi said.

"Are you talking about Fatima?" Téa asked walking in.

Yugi nodded.

"But, how?" Téa asked.

"I haveta find her!" Yugi exclaimed.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi. Yami smiled at Téa.

"I think Yugi needs a breather." Yami said.

Yugi appeared in spirit form.

/We haveta find Fatima/

Using that level of shadow magic in your condition will only make it worse. We'll find her. But, we haveta wait until we go with Professor Hawkins to start. Promise me you won't try anything.-

/OK./

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi.

"When do we leave Rebecca?" Yugi asked.

"Tomorrow." Rebecca said.

"My thing's are still packed from my last trip." Yugi said.

Are you sure about this?-

/Yes./

Staying calm is the first step to controling yourself. 

(I'll try.)

That's good. Like Yami said we'll find Fatima. 

(I know.)

Good. 

"Uh, Rebecca?" Yugi asked.

"What is it, Yugi?" Rebecca asked.

"Can you not tell Professor Hawkins about Atemi." Yugi said.

"OK, I won't tell him." Rebecca said.

"Good." Yugi said.

Yugi, it's gonna be fine.-

/I know./

Professor Hawkins walked in.

"What time do we leave?" Yugi asked.

"9:30 in the mourning." Professor Hawkins said.

"OK." Yugi said.

"We'll be by to pick you up at 7:00." Rebecca said.

Yugi nodded.

"OK." Yugi said.

**THE NEXT DAY 5:30 AM**

Yugi's alam went off and Yugi woke up and turned it off, and Yugi took a shower. Then Yugi put on his glasses then he quickly got dressed in jeans and a white Egyptian cotton shirt.

**6:00 AM**

Yugi went to McDonald's and ordered a Sausage Egg McMuffin with cheese extra value meal and had a cup of coffee.

**6:55 AM**

Yugi walked into the Kame Game Shop.

"Mourning, Yugi." Gramps said.

"Mourning, Grandpa." Yugi said.

Yugi ran upstairs, then he ran back down with his suitcase in hand and laptop bag over his shoulder, with his cell phone in it. Yugi put his suitcase down next to the door.

"Why did you deside to go back there so soon? I mean you just got back from there." Gramps said.

"There's someone there who can help me prevent what happened the other day from happening again. I have to find her. Grandpa, please don't ask anymore." Yugi pled.

"OK." Gramps said.

Professor Hawkins and Rebecca arrived at the back door and knocked. Yugi ran and answered it.

"Are you ready, Yugi?" Rebecca asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"Bye, Yugi." Gramps said.

"Bye, grandpa." Yugi said.

Then Yugi picked up his suitcase and walked out to Professor Hawkins's rental car and put his suitcase in the trunk and kept his laptop bag with him.

**9:25 AM**

Everyones suitcases were in the cargo hold. Rebecca was sitting in the middle Yugi in the aile seat and Professor Hawkins was in the window seat. Yugi stood up and took his laptop bag out of the over head commpartment. Then Yugi pulled out his laptop, and put it down on the tray, and then he put a diskett in it. Yugi read the screen for a minute. Then he started typing in a frinzy.

**9:30 AM**

The plane took off. Rebecca was stareing at Yugi for a minute.

"Whatcha doin' Yugi?" Rebecca asked.

Yugi looked at her.

"Huh?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"What are you doing, Yugi?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing." Yugi lied.

"Rebecca, leave Yugi alone. He'll tell you when he wants to." Professor Hawkins said.

"OK, Gramps." Rebecca said.

Then Yugi went back to typing, and soon returned to a typing frinzy. Yami appeared in spirit form.

What are writeing about?-

/I'm writeing what most people will assume is a fictonal story. It's about us./

Really?-

/Yeah, really. In fact I'm almost done./

Why don't you let Rebecca read it?-

/I think I will./

"Done, and save." Yugi said.

"Can I see, Yugi?" Rebecca asked.

Yugi looked at Rebecca and smiled.

"Sure." Yugi said and handed her the laptop.

**12:00 PM**

Rebecca read the story. Then Rebecca looked at Yugi and smiled.

"This story is great, Yugi!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"May I read it, Yugi?" Professor Hawkins asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Go ahead, Professor Hawkins." Yugi said.

**2:00 PM**

Professor Hawkins finished the story and handed the laptop back to Yugi.

"That is quite a wonderful story, Yugi." Professor Hawkins said.

**3:00 PM**

The plane arrived in Cairo, Egypt. Rebecca, Yugi and Professor Hawkins got their bags and left the airport.

"Taxi!" Yugi exclaimed haleing a taxi.

Then a taxi pulled up.

"Take us to the nearset horse rental shop." Yugi said.

**3:30 PM**

The taxi pulled up and Yugi ran in and rented 4 horses and a cart. Then Yugi ran back out with the horses one of them pulling a cart.

"4 US dollars, right?" Yugi asked.

Then the cabby nodded. Yugi paid the cabby while Rebecca and Professor Hawkins loaded the groups's bags into the cart and Yugi had his laptop bag over his shoulder. Yugi walked over to Rebecca and Professor Hawkins and the cabby drove away. Yugi untied the reins of the horse with the cart and from the building and tied it to his saddles pommel. Then Yugi climbed on his horse, then Rebecca and Professor Hawkins untied their's and climbed on them as well.

"Follow me." Yugi said and galloped out of Cairo

**8:30 PM**

The trio arrived at a hill over looking the Garden Palace. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and reappeared, unnoticed by Professor Hawkins. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi took control over from Yugi.

"It's amazing what exceltine condition the palace is in." Professor Hawkins said.

"I know, it looks just like it did in the old day. Except for the fact that mother's garden is dead." Atemi said sadly.

"What are you talking about, Yugi?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"Our mother died giving birth to us, father commanded that her garden be kept heathly and green so we would all have something of hers. Especially my brother, and I. Now, the only thing we ever had to tie us to her is gone." Atemi said sadly as they arrived at the courtyard of the palace.

Then Atemi got off his horse and lead it into the stable and Professor Hawkins and Rebecca followed him.

:Atemi:

#What is it, Yami?#

:It's nothing. But, Professor Hawkins will notice the Horus Shadow Puzzle soon and we're trying to keep it secret.:

#Right.#

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Atemi turned control back over to Yugi. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and disappeared.

It's good be home.-

/I know./

We should show them around the palace.-

/I know./

"Yugi, are you, alright?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"I'm fine." Yugi said.

"You seemed upset." Rebecca said.

"I was." Yugi said.

"Why? What happened, Yugi?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"I asked Rebecca not to say anything, about a magical item other then the Millennium Puzzle that I possess." Yugi said.

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and reappeared.

"What is that?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"It's called the Horus Shadow Puzzle." Rebecca said.

"It's a far more powerful version of the Millennium Puzzle. 5,000 years ago I ruled along side Yami. One day I turned evil and Yami had no choise, but, to imprision my darkside within the Horus Shadow Puzzle and Millennium Rod, 3 days ago, my darkside tryed to take over my body. Seto stopped him and traped him back in the Horus Shadow Puzzle. 2 days ago I cast a shadow spell on my darkside and surpressed the evil." Yugi explained.

"I see." Professor Hawkins said.

"He was the one talking about the mother of the Pharaohs." Yugi said.

"Oh my." Professor Hawkins said.

"Come on in, I'll show you around." Yugi said.

Are you sure it's wise to have told him everything?-

/Yes, I'm sure./

OK, if you're sure.-

/I am./

Alright.-

Then they walked in and Yugi started showing them around. Then they bumped into Nabila.

"Hello, Pharaoh Yugi." Nabila said.

"Hello, Nabila." Yugi said.

Tomorrow we should start looking for Fatima. 

(I think we should look at night. And start looking tonight.)

Why? 

(Professor Hawkins, will need our help escafating.)

Alright, Yugi. 

"Nabila, are Yami's and Seto's chambers still prepared?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, they are sire." Nabila said.

"Alright, put Professor Hawkins up in my brother's chambers, and his grand-daughter up in Seto's." Yugi said.

"Yes, sire. Please follow me, Professor Hawkins." Nabila said.

Professor Hawkins nodded and Nabila turned and headed down the hall, and Professor Hawkins followed, Rebecca looked at Yugi a momet before running to catch up to her grand-father. Then Yugi walked over to a statue of Ra. Then Yugi carefully took off the Millennium Puzzle and there was an embosed Millennium Puzzle around Ra's neck. Then Yugi placed the Millennium Puzzle in the embosment. The statue slid back and revealed a dark, narrow staircase. Yugi put the Millennium Puzzle back on. Yugi ran in and then the Millennium Puzzle gave off a bright glow, then Yugi ran down the steps. Then the statue slid back in place. Then Yugi lit all of the torchs using shadow magic and then the Millennium Puzzle stopped glowing. Yugi started running down the corridors.

"FATIMA!" Yugi shouted.

**6:30 AM**

Yugi was still searching, the Egyptian underground. Then Yugi leans against the wall in exhaustion. Yami appeared in spirit form.

"You're tired. We should head back." Yami said.

"Right." Yugi said.

Then Yugi ran back to the entrance and pushed it open and slipped out before slideing the statue of Ra back into place.

"Yugi?" Rebecca asked.

Yugi spun around.

"Rebecca, what are you doing outta bed? It's late." Yugi said.

"I got lost. I left my room to get a glass of water." Rebecca said.

"I'll show you the way to the kitchen and help you get back to your room." Yugi said.

Yugi started down the corriodor. Followed closely by Rebecca.

"Where does that passage lead?" Rebecca asked.

"Which one?" Yugi asked.

"The one you came out of." Rebecca said.

"It leads to the Egyptian underground. It's an ancient area. There's lots of places down there." Yugi said.

"Like what, Yugi?" Rebecca asked.

"Like the Duel Grounds. Jono use to run it. Before I brought him to the palace to be my personal servant. Jono and I had been best friends for 2 years before he even found out that I was Pharaoh Yugi." Yugi explained.

"Wow." Rebecca said.

"Of course that was a very long time ago." Yugi said.

"Oh." Rebecca said.

"Actually, like me Jono was reborn and you know him." Yugi said.

"I do?" Rebecca asked in confusion.

"Yeah, his reincarnation's name is Joey." Yugi said.

"Really?" Rebecca asked.

Yugi smiled at Rebecca.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"Cool." Rebecca said.

"Yeah, I know." Yugi said.

Yugi, you're so tired maybe I should take over.-

/OK./

"YU-GI-OH!" Yugi shouted fading to Yami.

"Rebecca, for the last 8 hours Yugi has been searching the underground." Yami said.

"Yugi?" Rebecca asked in confusion.

Then Rebecca gasped.

"Pharaoh?" Rebecca asked.

Yami nodded.

"Yes, Yugi needed to rest so, I took over." Yami said.

"OK." Rebecca said.

"Here's the kitchen." Yami said.

Rebecca ran in and grabbed a drink of water and quickly drank it and ran over to Yami. Then Yami turned and showed her back to her room.

"We're here, Rebecca." Yami said.

Rebecca nodded and walked in closing the heavy door behind her. Then Yami walked to Yugi's chambers and walked in turning control back over to Yugi. Then Yugi walked over to the large table and put his laptop on it and put his glasses on the table and walked over to the bed layed down, Yami appeared in spirit form.

"Good night, Yugi." Yami said.

"Night, Yami." Yugi said half asleep.

Sweet dreams.-

Then Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep. Yami smiled at the sleeping form of Yugi.

Sleep well.-

And with that the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yugi got up and put on his glass, then he got dressed and walked into the great room, and found Rebecca and Professor Hawkins already there.

"Mourning." Yugi said.

Yami appeared in spirit form.

Did you sleep, alright, Yugi?-

/Yes, I did./

Good.-

Yugi yawned.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

You sure, Yugi?-

/Yeah, Yami./

Good.-

"What or who were you looking for in the underground, Yugi?" Rebecca asked.

Professor Hawkins raised an eyebrow.

"Underground?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said through a yawn.

"Let me show you." He said.

"OK, Yugi." Professor Hawkins said.

"Good." Yugi said.

Yugi walked to the statue of Ra and took the Millennium Puzzle off and placed the Millennium Puzzle in the imbosment. Then the passage opened and Yugi put the Millennium Puzzle back on and the three ran into the stairway and the statue slid back into place.

"I hope I find her." Yugi said.

"Find who?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"Fatima." Yugi said.

"Who's Fatima?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"She's the immortal sister of the Pharaohs." Yugi said.

"Really?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

There was a bright flash in front of the trio. And a women who looked a lot like Mai Valentine. But, with black hair, she also had those amethyst eyes that her, father, and two oldest brother's have.

"Atemi?" Fatima asked.

"Fatima?" Yugi asked.

Fatima hugged Yugi, and Yugi hugged her back.

"But, how?" Fatima asked.

"Reincarnation." Yugi said.

"Yugi?" Rebecca asked.

"This is the sister of the Pharaohs's." Yugi said.

"She looks like Mai Valentine." Rebecca said.

"Of course I do. She's my daughter." Fatima said.

Yugi's eyes widen.

"Mai's my niece?" Yugi asked in disbelieve.

Fatima nodded.

"Yes." Fatima said.

Yugi gasped, and his eyes narrowed.

"I'll be right back." Yugi said.

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Yugi disappeared. Then there was a flash near Mai and Yugi appeared. Some punk had grabbed Mai's arm and wouldn't let go, he was the leader of a gang of 10 and they were all surrounding them. Yugi narrowed his eyes in anger at the man.

"HEY, HANDS OFF HER!" Yugi shouted in anger.

Mai gasped and looked in Yugi direction and was surprised by the fact it was Yugi.

"Why should I!" The man demanded.

"She's my niece and if you don't you'll regret it for the rest of eternaty." Yugi said in anger.

"Who the hell are you!" The man demanded.

"The name is Yugi, Yugi Motou." He said.

"Did you say Yugi Motou?" The man asked.

"That's right." Yugi said.

"I'll tell you what we'll let her go if you can beat me in a duel." The man said.

"Fine!" Yugi exclaimed in anger.

"There's a dueling areana in that warehouse and we'll play by Duelist Kingdom rules." The man said.

"Fine." Yugi said in anger.

Then Yugi, the man and his gang walked into the warehouse. The man shoved Mai over to one of his men, and the man walked over to dueling arena and put his deck in it's place. Yugi took his deck out of his duel disk and put it in it's place.

"YU-GI-OH!" Yugi shouted fading to Yami.

"Let's duel!" They exclaimed in unison.

"You go first, Yugi." The man said.

Yami drew his hand.

"I summon my King's Knight, which means I can summon my Queen's Knight, and since both are on the field I can summon my Jack's Knight all in defence mode, then I play 3 cards facedown and end my turn." Yami said.

Then the man drew his hand.

"I summon Insect Queen in attack mode and play 3 cards facedown and end my turn." The man said.

Yami drew from his deck.

"I play Pot Of Greed." Yami said drawing 2 cards from his deck.

"I summon Slither The Sky Dragon." He said as the large red dragon appeared in the arena.

"Activate Giant Trunade." He said sending all magic and trap cards to the owner's hand.

"Slither attack his Insect Queen!" He explained.

The man's lifepoints dropped to 1,500.

"It's over." Yami said.

"King's Knight attack his lifepoints directly." He said as his monster attacked the man and the man lifepoints dropped to zero.

"RELEASE HER!" He shouted in anger.

"Do it." The man said.

Then the gang let go of Mai and she ran over to Yami. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi.

"Hi, Mai. I was just with your mother." Yugi said.

"You were?" Mai asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Where was she?" Mai asked.

"She was near the Garden Palace enterance to the Egyptian underground. Tell me has your mother ever told you about her oldest brothers Atemi and Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, countless times. Why?" Mai asked.

"You may not know this. But, due to your mother's level of shadow powers, she is immortal. Your uncles however weren't as luckly. The fact is 5,000 years ago, your mother and uncles were born. Atemi died and has been reborn. Actually you know him." Yugi said.

"Really?" Mai asked.

"My name 5,000 years ago was Atemi." Yugi said.

"Really?" Mai asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"So, you're my uncle?" Mai asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Cool." Mai said.

"I know." Yugi said.

Yugi wiped a tired hand acrossed his face and fell back against the wall in exhaustion.

"YUGI!" Mai shouted with deep concern.

Yugi looked up at her with exhaustion written all over his face.

"When's the last time you had a good nights sleep?" Mai asked with concern.

Yugi chuckled weakly.

"3 months." Yugi said.

"Why?" Mai asked with concern.

"I've been having horrible nightmare, and I haven't been able to really sleep since they started. It started 3 months ago." Yugi said.

"Let me help you." Mai pled with worry in her voice and on her face.

"How can you help?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"I have shadow powers too." Mai said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Mai said.

"OK." Yugi said tiredly.

Then Mai stepped back, she raised her hand and there was a bright flash and Yugi started to collasp to the ground. But, Mai caught Yugi before he landed. Yami appeared in spirit form looking very worried about Yugi.

Yugi?-

#Yugi?#

Then Yugi's deck flashed brightly and Manari the Buster Blader and Mahando the Dark Magician appeared.

:Who are they:

#You do not recognize them?#

:The only thing I recognize about them is that one of them is a Dark Magician and the other is a Buster Blader.:

#Mahando the Dark Magician was your body guard and closet friend and Manari the Buster Blader was Yugi's.#

:I see, why do you think they're here:

#Because, of what just happened to Yugi.#

Manari walked over and picked up Yugi's unconscious form. Mahando glared at Mai.

_**"What the hell happened!" Mahando demanded.**_

"Yugi hasn't slept in 3 months. If he didn't get some sleep soon, he would've died. So, I used shadow magic to make him fall asleep." Mai said.

_**"MAHANDO, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Manari shouted.**_

Mahando sighed and looked at Manari.

_**"You're right, I'm sorry." Mahando said.**_

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form. Mahando spun around and bowed his head when he saw Yami.

"Hello, old friend." Yami said.

_**"It is good to see you again, Yami." Mahando said.**_

"Mai did the right thing." Yami said.

Mahando sighed.

_**"You are right my Pharaoh my apologize." Mahando said.**_

"It's alright." Yami said.

_**"I hope Yugi will be alright." Manari said.**_

"He should be. Once his body has the rest it needs he'll wake up." Yami said.

Please don't make me into a liar, Yugi.-

Yugi continued to sleep. Manari left carry Yugi and went back to the Garden Palace.

Please be all right, Yugi.-

Manari walked into Yugi's chambers and layed Yugi in the bed.

_**"Please be alright my Pharaoh." Manari pled.**_

Please wake up soon, brother.-

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami, Mai, and Mahando disappeared. The trio reappeared in Yugi's chamber. Mai went to one of the other bedrooms and set up her laptop. Yami walked over to the desk. Yami turns on the computer and logged into AOL. When he did he saw Téa, and Joey were on.

**PharaohOfEgypt: Hey guys.**

**DancingQueen: What's wrong, Yami?**

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: Yeah, what's up?**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Yugi's sick again.**

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: Damn it, how bad is it dis time?**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Well, he hasn't been sleeping in 3 months, and he passed out.**

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: Is he gonna be OK?**

Then Yami got IMed by someone not on his buddy list.

**OUT OF THE CHAT ROOM**

**HarpieLadyOfEgypt: Hi, Atemu.**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Who...**

**HarpieLadyOfEgypt: I figure this would be the best way to tell you screen name, uncle Yami.**

**IN THE CHAT ROOM**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Guys, Mai's on.**

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: What's 'er screen name?**

**PharaohOfEgypt: HarpieLadyOfEgypt.**

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: Cool.**

**OUT OF THE CHAT ROOM**

HarpieLadyOfEgypt has logged out.

**IN THE CHAT ROOM**

**PharaohOfEgypt: She's offline now.**

**DancingQueen: What exactly is wrong with Yugi?**

**PharaohOfEgypt: He's in a very deep sleep, and I'm worried.**

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: How'd it happen?**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Our niece cast a shadow spell on Yugi to help him sleep.**

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: Niece?**

**DancingQueen: Fatima has a daughter?**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Yes, Treanna. Actually you guys know her.**

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: We do?**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Yes, Joey.**

**DancingQueen: Mai's your niece, isn't she?**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Yes, Tea.**

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: Mai! As in Mai Valentine!**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Yeah, Joey.**

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: Wait, she has shadow powers!**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Yes, Joey.**

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: I had no idea.**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Neither did I.**

**DancingQueen: Keep us updated.**

**PharaohOfEgypt: I will.**

**DancingQueen: Good, bye, Yami.**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Bye, Téa.**

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: Bye, Yami.**

**PharaohOfEgypt: Bye, Joey.**

PharaohOfEgypt has logged off.

Yami turned off the laptop. Manari smiled slightly watching Yugi sleep.

_**"He looks so peaceful." Manari said.**_

"Yes, I know, Manari." Yami said.

"I just hope I'm right." He said.

_**"I know you are." Mahando said.**_

"I hope so." Yami said sadly.

_**"You must have faith that Yugi will wake up my pharaoh." Mahando said.**_

_**"He's right, Yami." Manari said**_

"OK, if you think it'll help." Yami said.

_**"It will my pharaoh." Mahando said.**_

_**"I know it will." Manari said.**_

I hope their right.-

**A WEEK LATER**

Yugi groaned and his eyes slowly opened. Yami had been sitting in a chair next to Yugi's bed watching over him all week and had fallen asleep while doing this.

/Yami/ Yugi asked grogily.

Yami's crimson eyes snapped open.

"Yugi!" Yami gasped in relief.

/Where.../

"Are we?" Yami asked cutting Yugi off.

Yugi nodded.

We're back in the Garden Palace.-

/Good. How long have I been out/

You collasped a week ago, you were in a really deep sleep.-

/Really/

-Yep.-


	4. A Pharaoh A Father Again

**CHAPTER 4**

**"A Pharaoh A Father Again"**

Yugi rolled over and looked at his twin. Yugi looked a bit flush. Yami looked concern and worried. Yugi slow sat up.

"You okay, brother?" Yami asked.

Yugi slowly nodded.  
**  
**"Are you sure?" Yami asked.  
**  
**Yugi stood on shaky legs and shakingly walked over to the table he had his laptop set up on and sat down on the chair. Yugi opened his laptop, turned it on and logged on to AOL. Yugi saw Tea and Joey were on.

**CHATROOM**

**HeartOfTheCards:** Hi, guys. **  
**

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: **Hey Yug.

**HeartOfTheCards:** How've things been since I've been gone.**  
****  
DancingQueen:** Well, I... **  
**

**HeartOfTheCards:** What's up Treanna? **  
**

**DancingQueen:** **I'm pregnant...  
**

Yugi had a look of total shock.

**HeartOfTheCards:** R u sure?

**DancingQueen: **Yes, Yugi.

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: **Guys, what's going on?

**HeartOfTheCards: **Well, she and I lost our virginity last time we were here.

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: **WHAT!

**HeartOfTheCards: **You heard me.

**FlamingSwordsmenOfDomino: **BUT HOW!

**HeartOfTheCards: **We did it just like anyone else would.

Yugi felt and looked as though he would pass out. For some reason Yugi couldn't figure out his whole body was going numb.

**HeartOfTheCards: **Guys, I think I'm sick.

Then Yugi starts to collapse falling of the chair. Yami launched forward fell to his knees sliding on them and managing to catch Yugi before he landed.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

/Y-Y-Yami...I-I-I.../ 

-Yugi! Yugi what's wrong!-

/I-I-I c-c-can't move./

Yami looked worried.

/Yami, Treanna's pregnant./

Yami looked surprised. Yugi looked very worried and a bit scared.

-Yugi, I don't know what's wrong but maybe we should get you to a doctor.-

/I think I have a fever./

Yami looked even more worriedly.

/My whole body's numb./

Yami looked more worried, having no clue what to do now.

/I'm scared...but I can't let Yami know./

-Yugi, I heard that.-

"Shit." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you don't have to hide your true feeling from me, you do know that. I'm always by your side no matter what." Yami said.

/Mostly likely she'll have twins/

-You think so?-

/That's what has me scared. What if she.../

-What?-

/What if doesn't.../

-Yugi, what's on your mind? What you talking about?-

/Last time she didn't...she passed on./ In tears.

-Oh... I see.-

/And what if she.../

-I don't know...-

/I couldn't handle it if she.../

Yugi was crying at this point. There were beads of sweat on Yugi's forehead.

"Master?" Mahando asked appearing.

Yami looked up from Yugi and sees him.

"Mahando?" Yami asked.  
**  
**"May I?" Mahando asked.

Yami looked confused at first.

"I can help him." Mahando said.

"You can?" Yami asked.

Mahando nodded.

"I can, sire." Mahando said. 

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Mahando said.

Yugi groaned in pain.

"Okay if you think you can." Yami said.

Mahando knelt beside the bed and rested a hand on Yugi's forehead. Yami stood near by worriedly. Then Yugi started to glow gold, as the mage chanted.

"That should do it." Mahando said as he stopped chanting and the glowing stopped.

Yugi slowly sat up.

"Brother, you okay?" Yami asked worriedly.

Yugi nodded getting out of bed. Yugi started for his chamber door.

"Yugi..." Yami started.

"Wait, where are my glasses?" Yugi asked.

Yugi was fumbling around blind as a bat trying to find them. Yami looked around to help Yugi find them. Yugi's glasses sat on the nightstand.

"Brother, they're over by the nightstand." Yami said.

Yugi picked them up putting them on. Yugi started back for the door.

"I'm gonna go to a part of the palace you've never been to." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked confused.

"My lab." Yugi said.

"A lab?" Yami asked.

"I helped him set it up after you..." Mahando said.

Yami looked confused.

"It's a magical lab." Mahando said.

"Okay..." Yami started.

Yugi and the people in the room disappeared and reappeared in the lab. Yugi picked up a golden staff like what Mahando carries there was a bright glow. Yami cock his head to the side in confusion. When it faded a duel monster stood where Yugi once was. It looked like a Dark Magician but in all white. Yami was shock and even more confused.

"Y-Yugi...?" Yami started.

Yugi turned to face the other two but his eyes were completely white. Yami blinked.

"What in Ra..." Yami started.

"This is the Light Magician." Mahando said.

Yami looked over at him.

"The what?" Yami asked.

"It's another form Yugi has it only happens when he holds that staff." Mahando said.

"Okay..." Yami was just even more confused.

There was a bright flash and the HSP started to fall to the ground. Yami's eyes widen in surprised as he ran to try and catch the item. He managed to catch it. An evil laugh filled the room. Yami looked around.

"Who's there!" Yami shouted.

"You thought you'd gotten rid of me didn't you nephew!" The voice exclaimed. 

Yami suddenly recognized the voice.

"Uncle Akunadin!" Yami exclaimed.

The voice chuckled

"That's right. 

"What've you done with Yugi!" Yami shouted.

"Look in your deck nephew." Akunadin said.

Yami was unsure what he meant but took out his deck anyways. Eventually he came to a card he didn't put in it. His crimson eyes widen in shock when he saw the image on the card. It was a holo card that said Light Magician a crossed the top. Akunadin chuckled evilly.

"What did you do!" Yami demanded.

"Turned you brother into a duel monsters card." Akunadin said coldly.

Crimson eyes glared at him.

"Turn my brother back now!" Yami demanded.

Akunadin disappeared. Crimson eyes started to well up in tears.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Another figure appeared.

"F-Father?" Yami asked in shock as he recognized the figure.

Akunumkanon nodded and carefully took Yami's deck searching it for Light Magician. Yami was a bit confused. He handed Yami's deck back and chanted in Egyptian and Yugi reappeared before them unconscious. 

"Yugi!" Yami ran over to his unconscious brother.

Akunumkanon smiled.


End file.
